<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈德】Significant Other by AzovSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539300">【哈德】Significant Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzovSea/pseuds/AzovSea'>AzovSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, M/M, Soulmates, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzovSea/pseuds/AzovSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为傲罗部的工作，哈利开始了解灵魂伴侣的危险世界，而德拉科是他唯一的线索。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 同源</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵魂伴侣AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
地狱开始的第一天，哈利·波特午觉足足睡了两个小时还多，他睁开眼分辨了一会，才意识到并没有梆子重重敲打他的太阳穴，而是麻瓜邻居的叩门声，是的，他想起来了，自己答应过今天下午借阅一本旧书给邻居。</p><p>哈利低头端详掌纹，错综复杂的线条被细腻薄汗模糊，像是有一千个幽灵趴在他身上休憩过，他想起那个把他困到现在的梦——梦里德拉科伫立火海，火舌舔舐他漆黑的袍角，烈焰或从天而降，或平地而起，将德拉科捕捉进大火围成的牢笼。哈利醒来时，甚至依旧可以闻到刺鼻的焚烧气味。</p><p>哈利甩甩脑袋，走下床去给麻瓜邻居开门，还没走到门前，大门便遂他的心意打开了，当时他没有特别在意，满脑子都在思索着：他应该停止回忆一个失踪许久的同学，至少当他打开这扇门，不会是德拉科走进他的视线。</p><p>1.<br/>
2003年4月，本月第三起巫师伤人案件发生后6天44小时，圣芒戈顶楼封锁一周后，凌晨2点11分。</p><p>“时间刚刚好，”爱德华低头瞥一眼新买的麻瓜欧米茄表，得意洋洋，“傲罗部勒令我们3点前赶到，不算上从挪威来伦敦的时差，我们办得还算不错，希望这能让你说的那些官员闭嘴。”</p><p>“那可未必，”德拉科伸手修复自己漆黑风衣上的漏洞，他们结束上个任务没多久，赶不及换件新的行头就被部长派发了门钥匙，上个抓捕对象用一梭子魔力刀剑劈裂了他的大衣，“如果这个令傲罗部头疼的人物比我们更宝贝，我们熬夜加班也不会得到魔法部的一杯热茶。”</p><p>爱德华哼哼一声，双手插兜，抬头望了眼圣芒戈一楼大厅的惨淡顶灯，这个点已经没有治疗师在岗，所有白炽灯是时候停止工作，但负责人给他们留了这一盏——嵌进一楼的天花板，投射下一块黯淡的圆斑，德拉科和爱德华站在灯下，籍此看清对方。</p><p>圣芒戈外部已被傲罗部施展了十几层伪装魔咒，来人哪怕站在大厅门口都不一定可以注意到这束灯光，它就像车后镜的一星反光一样不起眼。</p><p>“特权人物？哈。”爱德华挑眉问，表露出底层员工的鄙夷。德拉科眼皮忽然跳动，这句话不合时宜地让他想起某个同学。</p><p>“不然你觉得斯科特为什么派我这个本地人来？”德拉科表示认同，“为了时刻适应不列颠的腐朽霉味？”</p><p>“双关。”爱德华咧嘴笑，早年身为特权人物之一的德拉科不置可否，微微点头，反正如今他已离家出走了一年多，员工生活还算志得意满，虽然常年出差被呼来喝去，但假装成无产人民？手到擒来啦。</p><p>说话的间隙，爱德华冲他扬了扬鼻子，示意他向后看。这时一位棕发的女性治疗师靠近，提着荧光闪烁，她走到他们的灯下（现在这灯光有点太挤了），和他们握手打招呼。</p><p>“琼。”女治疗师和他们握手，眼下黑眼圈浓重，双眼微微睁大，德拉科猜她想在圣芒戈糟糕的灯光下记住他们的脸。</p><p>“克里特。”爱德华和她握手，微笑。</p><p>“外派专员。”轮到德拉科和她握手。</p><p>琼对他们隐瞒了真实姓名的做法并不意外，她大概早就被告知过，今日的一切都会被一忘皆空，她吸了一口气：“好的，那么，魔法部的几位官员拜托我来带你们去顶楼。”</p><p>这就是今晚只会是他们三个的意思。爱德华和德拉科面面相觑，委实有些震惊于魔法部的懒惰，德拉科耸肩，好像在说“早就告诉你了，本土文化”。</p><p>双门电梯张开自己的黄铜雕花，三人走进电梯，一路升入没有光照的顶楼。</p><p>2.<br/>
“抱歉，我以为你们是从克里特岛来的，因为你们机构的名字，不好意思。”琼道歉，言语拘谨而僵硬，德拉科开始推断她的紧张大概不是源于他们两个，但两个一身漆黑、如同黑手党的外派专员只会令她的神经负担加重。</p><p>“很多人都搞错过，但这就是我们的目的不是吗？让大家都以为我们是从克里特岛来的，而不是某个叫克里特的机构。”爱德华放缓声线，安慰式回答她。</p><p>“你有点德语口音？”琼说。</p><p>爱德华：“克里特设在瑞士，我常年待在那儿。”一个无伤大雅的谎言。</p><p>“这位先生口音很纯正，是伦敦人？”琼把话题转向德拉科。</p><p>德拉科微笑：“我们的英文老师是伦敦的老住户了。”这倒是真话，德拉科摆出无可奈何的表情。</p><p>他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，爱德华走在德拉科前面，不时用余光偷偷谴责他，示意他“我这样说有没有违反克里特联合机构的准则”，德拉科则绝不上前主动搭话——爱德华知道有时候德拉科说话会多令人气短，如果为了女治疗师的人道主义考虑，他就该保持静默。</p><p>顶楼没有一盏留下的灯，四周伸手不见五指，德拉科和爱德华掏出魔杖，念荧光闪烁，眼前是一扇两米多高的庄严铁门，荧光下闪烁金属冷硬的光泽，阻碍任何试图进入顶层的访客，他们三人的魔杖照出铁门后几米，更多的黑暗啃咬他们手里的光团，保持逼迫，走廊深处需要他们提着魔杖走过去。</p><p>德拉科和爱德华再度对视一眼，更换凌晨工作的疲乏，回想自己的专业精神，琼从口袋里掏出一大排钥匙，叮叮当当地彼此碰撞，她找出正确的那一把，对准锁孔，失败了两次，最后成功了。</p><p>推开铁门，德拉科走到琼的另一边，和他们俩并排行动，琼向他投出感激的一瞥。</p><p>爱德华先提起案件：“傲罗部申请的求援目标是？”</p><p>琼声音干涩：“哦哦，在走廊最里面的房间。”</p><p>“我们是想问他的名字。”</p><p>琼看上去被他们的问题吓到了，这下德拉科肯定她并不是担心他们，只是顶楼的病人令她如履薄冰，或许魔法部的官员不来也是因为恐惧：“我签了保密协定，不能泄露他的名字。”</p><p>德拉科挑眉，上一个不能说出名字的人都死了好久了，但爱德华眼神警告他，不要喷洒他的毒液。</p><p>“大概从什么时候开始的？”爱德华问。</p><p>“两天前，”琼很快回答，显然酝酿说出这遭厄运良久了，“他是个傲罗，有点名气的那种，接到了任务，调查前两起巫师伤人的案件。”</p><p>说到这里，爱德华挑眉看了德拉科一眼，意思是这位保密人果然是吓得失去理智了，这句话足以他们找出这个病人是谁。</p><p>“两天前有什么异常发生？”德拉科接话。</p><p>“我想想，他…他住在麻瓜和巫师混居的地方，有一位麻瓜来他家做客，捡起一本书的时候被书页割断了手。”琼说。</p><p>“疑点是？”德拉科问。</p><p>“那本书的纸页飞了出来，自己折成了飞刀，变得非常锋利坚硬，割断了那个麻瓜的左手。”琼作为治疗师，露出后怕和同情的眼神，双手交握缓解紧张。</p><p>“他是个傲罗，当时掏出魔杖对麻瓜施了个治愈咒，最基本的那个。”</p><p>“他治好那个麻瓜了吗？”爱德华明知故问。</p><p>琼皱紧眉头，轻声说：“那个麻瓜长出了七根手指。”</p><p>3.<br/>
“典型的徘徊者反应。”爱德华下结论，语调褪去先前的安慰色彩，变得严肃认真。</p><p>“什么？”琼茫然问道。</p><p>“灵魂伴侣，拥有标记的人群，会进入发育期寻找自己的配偶，时间不定，这要看个人。”爱德华简短说明，从大衣里掏出纯白色的魔杖，德拉科双手的手环嗡嗡作响，他们走快几步越过女治疗师，把她挡在后面。</p><p>“进入发育期，或者灵魂伴侣死亡，会导致这类人魔力暴动，难以控制，克里特称呼他们为‘徘徊者’。他们需要专业的救治。”爱德华说，已经来到走廊最后房间的门前。</p><p>“我们就是专业的。”德拉科微笑。</p><p>德拉科收起自己的山楂木魔杖，右手打了个响指，啪嗒一声从他们头顶开始，自深处到铁门，所有天花板上的顶灯依次点亮，德拉科打了个哈切，揉揉左眼觉得亮堂多了，这才是合理的工作光照。</p><p>“我就知道你不能有一刻停止显摆。”爱德华嘲笑。</p><p>“既然他们给我做了手环，不用岂不是很可惜？”德拉科歪斜嘴角。</p><p>琼在说着一些会被发现的之类的话，小心翼翼又疯疯癫癫，让德拉科想起桃金娘，爱德华和他正视这个房间：没有标号，没有门牌，普通木质门和白漆。</p><p>唯一的特别的是，门前拉起好几条橙色横幅，“危险”、“保持距离”等字样在横幅上滚动，常见于傲罗们处理的案发现场，给他们一种房间里时刻维持着凶案原样，但已被封锁的警示意味。</p><p>德拉科呼吸平稳，只希望里面的血液不要贱得到处都是，干洗制服非常麻烦。</p><p>“琼，你可以站得远些吗？”德拉科今晚第一次对女治疗师说话，后者如蒙大赦，鞋跟声啪嗒啪嗒，逐渐隐没远去。</p><p>“好啦，无关人士不在了，德拉科，说说你的推断。”爱德华说。</p><p>“我有一个不好的推测，我们这位病人的名声想必令人肃然起敬，曝光出来反响太大，魔法部才叫我们来凌晨办事，好踢皮球。”</p><p>“说重点。”</p><p>德拉科并不理会他，双眼抬高，视线似乎漫入房间深处，又好像只是凝视空气里遥远的旧时光：“另外我还有个好习惯，虽然时间紧迫，我还是阅读了上一期的《预言家日报》，里面白纸黑字写了是谁负责前两起巫师伤人案件，说真的，用有点名气形容首席傲罗，琼小姐有点失礼了。”</p><p>“德拉科，给我点线索。”</p><p>德拉科夸张地叹了口气，像是从没遇到这么蠢笨的地精：“现在想想，英国巫师里最出名的，你知道谁？”</p><p>爱德华的中指和食指快速敲打下巴，皱眉说：“嗯……哈利…”</p><p>“马尔福？！怎么是你在这？！”话还没说完，罗恩·韦斯莱，傲罗大队长，打断了爱德华，他深更半夜来到圣芒戈顶楼，目瞪口呆看着德拉科，被琼以惊人的力气猛拍后脑，警告他小声点。</p><p>德拉科嗤笑一声，扭身正对病房大门：“看来这就是答案了。”</p><p>02<br/>
1.<br/>
哈利·波特——大难不死的男孩、首席傲罗、报纸的宠儿、德拉科这次凌晨出差的目标人物，爱德华以礼貌的方式抒发了他的惊讶，实际上也就属于“哦我知道这个人”的程度，琼几乎抱头鼠窜，德拉科皱皱鼻子，对病人的真相略有不满，因为他真的不确定他能忍受——</p><p>“马尔福？！说真的，马尔福？魔法部疯了吗？”罗恩情绪激动，好像正阻止一桩谋杀案。</p><p>爱德华要求解释：“德拉科？”</p><p>“上学时的矛盾。”德拉科翻了个白眼。</p><p>爱德华点头：“我猜他讨厌你的原因。一半是因为你是前食死徒，一般是因为你是个混蛋。”爱德华说“食死徒”的语气就好像在说“蔓越莓”，事实上大部分克里特部员常年处理暗处的活动，基本与世隔绝，对明面上的斗争双方没什么兴趣，或许你要说他们麻木，但这也确保了克里特绝对公正。德拉科喜欢克里特。</p><p>罗恩还在嘀咕些克里特的坏话，履行作为哈利·波特最好朋友的忠诚，保护他免受任何潜在威胁，包括来自专业人员的救治，在罗恩可能误杀自己好朋友的考虑下，德拉科决定发发善心。</p><p>“好的，韦斯莱，先停止你单方面的怀疑和吵闹，我想琼女士已经非常烦恼，”德拉科竖起左手手掌作出一个停火姿势，“如果你的视力没什么问题，应该注意到我旁边还有一位同事，他会负责大部分的谈话，另外，以防你忘记了，现在差不多是凌晨3点，我对于结束工作好好睡觉的要求，远远多过折磨你们的。”</p><p>“如果你是那种工作到凌晨还能大吵大叫的人，请你尽量对一堵墙发泄你的精力，一杯咖啡都比加班面对你们更有吸引力。”德拉科面无表情。</p><p>“现在，要是你听明白了，我们就快点让工作完成，然后你和哈利·波特友谊地久天长，我回去睡个安稳觉，两不相干，嗯？”德拉科完美控制住了面部表情，没有一丝厌恶泄露，眼里的客观严肃甚至说服了韦斯莱，后者脸涨得通红，但好歹闭嘴了。</p><p>“你……看上去有些不一样了。”罗恩最后憋出这句话。</p><p>德拉科认为他的原话包含与“成熟”有关的褒义词，但韦斯莱的基因不允许他对一个马尔福说出口，德拉科不打算追究。</p><p>爱德华对德拉科无往不胜的刻薄很满意，率先走到病房前挥动魔杖，橙色横幅自动飘落到门框上，互相缠绕起来，让出正门：“好，既然没什么问题，现在是我们的工作时间。”</p><p>爱德华打开了门，德拉科面对罗恩时平静的面容被破坏了，如同一颗石子落进他眉心的湖水，他无法克制自己不去皱眉，心脏同样有加速跳动的趋势，但他仍然保持了专业素养，这次的任务是保护一位魔力失控的灵魂伴侣，德拉科不会做任何多余的。</p><p>变故就发生在德拉科靠近大门的那一秒。</p><p>所有橙色横幅直扑向德拉科，变形出可怖的蛇头，所有警戒线展露出巨蟒的外形，纷纷停留在德拉科胸前，亮出血红色的毒牙，阻止他更近一步。</p><p>罗恩大叫：“看！我就说他有什么阴谋！”</p><p>“韦斯莱先生，”爱德华制止了罗恩，看上去远比罗恩更加担忧，“这件事可比你们想得严重，这些横幅是为了阻止波特先生逃跑设置的，针对他的魔力打造，按理说除了哈利·波特本人，没有任何其他人可以触发。”</p><p>罗恩傻眼了：“那为什么？”</p><p>爱德华凝视德拉科灰败的脸色，今晚第一次流露出慌张：“德拉科，你知道这意味着什么吧。”</p><p>简直是废话，德拉科试图尖刻地反驳爱德华，但他已陷入恐慌的思考，无法给出回应。他工作了这么长时间，作为外派专员他必须清楚：灵魂伴侣魔法同源。他们使用的魔力质量是相同的，形式是相似的，这甚至比血缘魔法更加坚不可摧，难以更改，血魔同源几乎是除去触摸印记，辨认灵魂伴侣最常见的办法。</p><p>难道在他度过差点害死他的灵魂伴侣发育期，把自己揉进孤身一人的处境，就在他快要适应注定独自老去，突然告诉他找到了他的灵魂伴侣，那个人正是魔法界的大英雄，正义的化身，德拉科的天作之合？</p><p>梅林是个天杀的烂棋手，但休想我这么轻易服从。</p><p>爱德华不等他从震惊中恢复，先做出了决定：“你先留在这里，我们稍后来讨论这个问题，或许还需要叫上哈利·波特。”</p><p>爱德华关上了门。</p><p>橙红巨蟒们仍未离开，鳞片闪闪如火苗，德拉科暗自握紧拳头，低头睥睨这些纠缠在一起预备攻击的魔法横幅。</p><p>“你们最好祈祷你们是错的。”</p><p>毒蛇嘶嘶吐信。</p><p>2.<br/>
两周前，哈利接到傲罗部那两起巫师麻瓜冲突的案件时，他已做好了充足的心理准备，罗恩作为他的助手，对赫敏叫苦连连，抱怨总是给他们些万众瞩目的案子，要是完不成，报纸上他们得多难看呀。</p><p>出乎哈利意料的是这两起事件的起因。</p><p>“灵魂伴侣？”哈利问。</p><p>罗恩回答：“指身上有印记的人群，形状完全一致的两个人就是灵魂伴侣。”</p><p>“听起来很像童话故事。”</p><p>罗恩字面意义打了个寒颤：“老兄，你不是在开玩笑吧。”</p><p>“进入发育期的灵魂伴侣如果找不到另一半，就好比行走的默默然，魔力暴动起来可不是闹着玩的，极有可能误杀别人或者误杀他们自己。”</p><p>哈利讪然：“现在这变得像个恐怖故事了。”</p><p>“所以我就说，”罗恩拿起他们桌上的饼干，“灵魂伴侣大部分一辈子都遇不到彼此，但他们都会进入发育期，想想看，会因为一个从未相识的人而死，真是好比彼此的灾星。”</p><p>“而那个人本该是他们的挚爱。”哈利叹了口气，却并不感到奇怪。爱情原本就是最理智的疯狂，罔顾一切更遑论彼此摧毁呢。他就是这岌岌可危的灵魂伴侣人群之一，他没有办法对罗恩言明，但他身边的亲人尽数离世之后，发现一个与自己魔法相连接的伴侣是多么令人狂喜，哪怕让他付出全部代价来爱，他也不会对此感到恐惧。</p><p>但魔法暴动来得气势汹汹，哈利对那个麻瓜心怀愧疚，希望魔法部已经处理好他的邻居了。</p><p>他被安置到圣芒戈顶层的房间，整个过程中随从的医护人员似乎不堪重负，哈利推断应该是自己魔力外溢的后果，病房关上门之前，他对医护人员轻声道了歉。</p><p>这是个封闭带有气孔的房间，由于担心他震碎玻璃，所以更改了装修，墙壁和地板用海绵厚厚包裹一层，避免露出任何坚硬和锋利的棱角，哈利穿着蓝白病号服，躺在房间海绵地板的中心，双手交叠枕在脑后。</p><p>哈利独自一人度过了两天。</p><p>第一个见到的人哈利并不认识，那是个高个亚麻色短发的男人，穿漆黑的风衣的短靴，转动门把手走进来半步，然后顿住了，回头似乎在跟什么人说话，好像应该是两个人一起来的。</p><p>“你先留在这里，我们稍后来讨论这个问题，或许还需要叫上哈利·波特。”这个人对门外这样说，然后关上门一个人走进来。</p><p>哈利盘腿坐在房间中央，男人走近坐到他左手边，哈利微笑伸出手：“你好，哈利·波特，谢天谢地，你是这么久以来我第一个见到的活人。”</p><p>“爱德华·帕默克，”爱德华回握他的手，“普通人可能没法承受你魔力溢出的压力。”</p><p>“那么你是？”</p><p>“克里特来的，傲罗部给你案子前和你介绍过吗？”爱德华问。</p><p>哈利点头，傲罗部交给他那两个案件时确实简短介绍了这家机构，解释如果他判断事态超出了控制，傲罗部可以向克里特求援，现在看来魔法部确实乱成一锅粥了。</p><p>但他知道克里特不是因为这次任务，他第三天发现自己的灵魂印记时，这家机构的电话就一直在他的脑海和备忘录上。</p><p>“那太好了，既然你知道我们负责接待魔力暴动的灵魂伴侣，这省去了很多麻烦，”爱德华笑起来，掏出一只圆珠笔和问卷，“在解决问题前，让我们先了解情况。”</p><p>3.<br/>
“灵魂印记的样子是？”</p><p>“火焰。”哈利回答。</p><p>“火焰？”爱德华复问，略微皱眉。</p><p>“是的，”哈利不清楚这有哪里奇怪，是很不常见吗？“如果你需要的话，我可以把袖子卷起来给你看，在小臂上。”</p><p>“不不，不用这么麻烦，”爱德华拒绝了，“下一个问题，我看看，好的，你已经填完克里特的问卷了，如果不冒昧的话，我想问问，你对移入克里特进行治疗有什么想法吗？”</p><p>“治疗会是终身的吗？”哈利有些后怕，他不想一辈子都困在一家医院里。</p><p>“当然不会，算上康复期，最长一年也肯定复原了，这之后你就可以离开克里特，返回你的岗位和生活。”爱德华说。</p><p>“这样，容我再想想，顺便一提，”哈利环顾四周，“你有听到什么开裂的声音吗？”</p><p>爱德华笑容僵硬：“我觉得是我们这个房间的墙在开裂，如果我🏙诚实。”</p><p>“什么？”哈利大声问。</p><p>“well，为了抵御你的魔力外溢，我会调动自己的防护机制，两者相撞，这个房间恐怕支撑不了太久。”爱德华手一摊。</p><p>“所以你们问话结束了吗？”一个陌生的男性声音插进房间，高傲，发音清晰。</p><p>好吧，对哈利来说可能不那么陌生。</p><p>哈利：“马尔福？”</p><p>德拉科：“我看到外面墙体的裂缝还在扩张。”</p><p>哈利：“马尔福。”</p><p>德拉科：“担心你们话还没说完，屋顶就塌下来。”</p><p>哈利：“德拉科·马尔福。”</p><p>德拉科四散游移的视线收束，聚拢到自己的脚尖，他叹了口气，认命了一般：“波特。”</p><p>4.<br/>
他比起从前变化很大，但又不那么剧烈，哈利说不上来。德拉科和爱德华穿着同样的漆黑长风衣，短发的样式和五年级时并无多大改动，白金色的头发在房间苍白灯光下亮得惊人，上一次哈利见他，那时审判中的德拉科面带惧色，如今他的脸看上去有些不可揣摩的深意。</p><p>“其实我们已经到了最后阶段了，对吗，波特先生，波特？”爱德华的声音模模糊糊传过来，哈利猛地扭头对着爱德华，力度之大让人怀疑扇起一阵风。</p><p>爱德华神情怪异：“呃，我就当先生你同意进入克里特了。”</p><p>“马尔福为什么在这？”</p><p>爱德华表情更加诡异：“你问他啦，我还要问你呢，德拉科。”</p><p>“和开门的蟒蛇通融了一下，我说你们两个中的任何一个都能轻易摧毁这个房间，如果它们不希望自己丧命，最好放我进来尝试尝试。”德拉科盘腿坐到哈利对面，后者因此脊背挺直了，哈利有点想知道，他会因强烈想触碰德拉科被捕吗？他不知道，但……他的魔力正告诉哈利这样做是正确的——那或许是时候当个麻瓜了。</p><p>爱德华眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇：“你知道这么做不合规，万一我们三个的魔力彼此碰撞，要不了2分钟这里就能塌成废墟，除非那些蟒蛇的判断是正确的，他确实是你……”</p><p>我和德拉科还有什么猫腻？哈利想问，但德拉科抢过话头：“对，我和它们打了个赌，要是这里没塌，波特的魔力没把我碾成馅饼，魔法横幅就是对的。”</p><p>魔法横幅又是什么东西？哈利心想。</p><p>轮到爱德华叹气了：“你这个疯子。”</p><p>所以他们三个刚刚可能会被砸下来的墙壁屋顶压死，但由于德拉科的判断正确，他和德拉科产生了意料之外（好的）魔法反应，这里安然无恙。哈利咀嚼一遍自己的逻辑对德拉科谴责：“你这个疯子。”</p><p>德拉科挑眉：“我觉得发育期的灵魂伴侣才更疯狂？”</p><p>“你也有被自己的灵魂伴侣差点害死的经历？”哈利逼问。</p><p>“一年多以前？大概，我喝得烂醉，然后躺在马路中央，被一辆车压过手，开车的一家差点撞上护栏，不过他们很快下车来检查是不是把我撞死了，可能是我的魔法，他们的车隔了十几米油箱爆破，着火了。”德拉科百无聊赖地说。</p><p>哈利艰难地咽了口唾沫。</p><p>“总而言之，鉴于我们都曾被自己疯狂的灵魂伴侣迫害，波特，或许我们可以在克里特达成共识。”德拉科站起来，一边回头对哈利说，一面走向房门。</p><p>“我还没确定要不要去呢。”哈利反击。这时，德拉科慢悠悠回头，居高临下弯起嘴角，像是早就识破了他的谎言，却高明的不予戳破。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 雪山</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03：雪山</p><p>哈利致罗恩和赫敏的一封信，收于赫敏的橡木大书柜左数第三个抽屉，需开锁。</p><p>1.<br/>亲爱的罗恩&amp;赫敏，</p><p>希望这只新猫头鹰可以通过你们的防御。听说傲罗部禁止任何灵魂伴侣的探视，既然不能面对面交流，我很抱歉直到今天才给你们写信。</p><p>你们想必知道了我灵魂伴侣的身份，由于发育期的魔力暴动，我住进了圣芒戈。有两周的时间傲罗部肯定焦头烂额，拿我毫无办法，但现在他们已经找到了解决灵魂伴侣问题的专家，罗恩可以作证，你们大可以放心。</p><p>这封信就是最好的证明了！本来因为那该死的魔力暴动，我如果碰任何东西，哪怕我住的屋子也会开裂摇晃，但有两位专家交给了我的一对手环（因为傲罗部的规定，我不能对你们泄露他们的真名，很抱歉），自从带上它们，我的魔力就可以收放自如。</p><p>手环帮了我绝大多数忙，但用羽毛笔写字对我如今来说有点困难，不用担心，我在治疗后很快会恢复对魔力的控制，这次我已经浪费了两张羊皮纸，为了使你们不用因为挂纸浸墨的问题看不清，E（作者注：Edward爱德华的首字母）替我换成了圆珠笔。</p><p>罗恩，我从E口中得知自从我进入圣芒戈，我就被这几起灵魂伴侣的案件调查组除名了，但既然我们这些人住进了圣芒戈，案子已经办完，我觉得你可以放轻松。唯一遗憾的是因为被除名，我无法接触到这个案子里关于我自己的资料，我记得E走进我房间说的那句话，罗恩，我确定当时D（作者注：Draco的首字母）有什么原因没有进来，或者与我有重要瓜葛却不便露面。</p><p>魔法部确实在我稳定后对我施放了遗忘咒，但我和E都心知肚明，那种程度对我们来说毫无作用。所以老兄，我希望你可以帮我隐瞒我的记忆没有被消除这件事，告诉我任何这起案件里你可以告诉我的，特别是与D有关的部分。<br/>如果能那么方便的话，我也想直接问D本人，但他只在那一天凌晨出现过，之后我就再也没见过他。我的直觉告诉我，我应该去追踪他的线索。先别着急劝我，你知道在D的事情上我能变得多执着，六年级的我是一个例子。</p><p>罗恩，我知道你想说什么，但是……（此处笔记墨水较多，疑似顿笔良久）他看上去变化很大，你如果和他接触，或许有更直观的感受。要是你担心我的安全，我想说，这一对至关重要的手环就是出自他手，那样会使你改观吗？</p><p>赫敏，我猜你已经动用各种渠道，了解到除我以外的2位发育期灵魂伴侣并没有入住克里特，而是向克里特申请了定期的医疗帮助，但我对这家机构充满了好奇，并且去意已决，出发前的一切都安排好了，为了——我很早和你提到过的——寻找我的灵魂伴侣。</p><p>我仍然没有改变我的看法。你曾告诉我，世界上没有能真正完全了解我的人，只有即使不了解，却依旧包容我的人。可即便如此，这些人该抱有多大热忱和温柔啊，要去了解可能花上几年也敲不开的门，而我或许永远不能对一个人重温自己的伤口，更缺乏理由耽误别人。现在上帝恩赐我，告诉我，在某个角落有个了解我，就像了解他本身一样的人，我不能抵抗这个，我想要知道。</p><p>我不羞于承认自己的天真，可有一件事我希望你能谅解：爱一个人就给了他伤害自己的权利，需要慎重交付。不管是我们之间友谊的危机，或者小天狼星，如果不是因为我们爱彼此，又怎么会被这些事伤害呢？</p><p>一切的一切，我希望在我确认了我的灵魂伴侣后作出决定——决定他是否值得我去爱，去因他心碎。</p><p>如果你们想给我写信，请寄到下面这个新地址。克里特的国际信件时常失踪，这是E提醒的，目前没有作出改进的趋势，但还请你们不要放弃，多多来信。</p><p>赫敏，如果你依然对我离开的原因感到不安，我有一个绝对有力，但或许违反规定的动机：</p><p>我又见到了德拉科·马尔福。</p><p>你们永远忠诚的，<br/>哈利<br/>2003年4月30号   于圣芒戈特别监护室</p><p>2.<br/>哈利的生活自从德拉科出现的那一天起，和平常相比没有变化。他回到隔格里莫广场，他按时吃饭，睡眠充足，用克利切准备的瓷杯喝茶，在旧吊灯下阅读写信，向上司解释休假一年的理由，除了——</p><p>“一对手环？”女治疗师问。</p><p>“是的。”哈利回答。阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，隶属克里特医疗部门，他的私人治疗师。除了哈利以外，她手头似乎还有另一位棘手的病人，因为当哈利走进她的办公室，阿斯托利亚正眉头紧锁，把手里的病历翻得哗哗作响，哈利用指节轻轻扣门，看到他，阿斯托利亚忙放下病历本道了歉。</p><p>“没关系，我的情况还不算太着急，你先完成你的事吧，我可以等等。”哈利被她领进来，安置到一张四脚高蹬上，好心建议她。</p><p>阿斯托利亚摆摆手：“我的另外一位病人总是漂泊在外，他要是能像你一样按时问诊一次，我就在不用病人面前丢脸啦，”她摆出无可奈何的笑容，接着说，“既然那家伙不来，我们这就开始吧。”</p><p>阿斯托利亚找出一本崭新的病历，哈利注意到，提示她稍等片刻，然后从自己随身的挎肩包里拿出一张纸。阿斯托利亚面带惊喜：“是爱德华给你做的问卷，对吗？这可节约了我们不少功夫，谢谢你这么仔细！”</p><p>哈利笑容腼腆，称赞了爱德华的专业素养，回到关于手环的新话题。</p><p>“一对手环？”阿斯托利亚语音略微拔高。</p><p>事实是如果哈利没有这对手环，他甚至无法走出圣芒戈的特别监护室，更不被人放心回到格里莫广场。因为他外溢的魔力会摧毁一切结构不坚固的东西，比如餐具、吊灯、眼镜，如果他的魔力不喜欢格里莫广场，可能会摧毁剩下的。</p><p>“是的。”哈利心生好奇，但等待她先提出问题。</p><p>“能给我看看吗？”</p><p>“好。”哈利卷起格子衬衫的袖子，把右手放到阿斯托利亚的办公桌上，后者如同球赛的忠实粉丝向他的手环探身。那是一对类似黑曜石的手环，手腕和手环的接触面光滑，弧度宽和，表面切割成鳞片一般的菱形列阵，如果凑近看，手环内里有深红的游丝缓缓流动，如同鲜艳的小丑鱼徘徊于深黑珊瑚。</p><p>阿斯托利亚的神情变得异常严肃，哈利看到她不仅皱起眉，棕色的瞳孔震颤，如同被重击的鼓面微微振动，那不仅仅是“担忧”，傲罗职业经验告诉他，还有“害怕”。</p><p>阿斯托利亚直回身子，张了张嘴，有几秒没说话，但很快找回了她的声音：“这就说得通了，在当时，只有手环能救你。”</p><p>“你是从哪里得到这对手环的？”</p><p>“德拉科·马尔福。”</p><p>“德拉科……他把自己的手环给你了？”阿斯托利亚忙问。</p><p>“不，他说这是一对备用手环。”哈利说，想起那天德拉科变魔术般不知从哪里拿出这两只手环，爱德华连问了好几句，是否要把备用品给自己，德拉科当时的神情从容不迫，几乎带有自嘲般的无可奈何，将哈利未来的出路塞进他的怀里，对爱德华说，魔力从不欺骗我们，你不是早就知道了吗？</p><p>你不是早就知道了吗？</p><p>“波特先生，波特先生？”阿斯托利亚的声音把他从回忆拽回。</p><p>“抱歉，我走神了。”</p><p>阿斯托利亚微笑示意他不必介怀：“今天就到这里吧，请您在这里稍等，我去拿抑制魔力的注射药品过来。顺带一提，因为你的印记，你对火焰的亲和力会变得非比寻常。”</p><p>“这是因为你见过其他拥有这个印记的人是吗？”哈利目光锐利，凝视她的双眼。</p><p>阿斯托利亚的笑容温柔美丽，同时高深莫测。</p><p>3.<br/>阿罗萨位于瑞士境内，疗养圣地的美名誉满全球，克里特有幸在多方魔法部的支持下，在阿罗萨设立总部，远离当地聚落与各地游客，坐落斯长费格山谷幽深处，虽然荒僻寂静，但景色与气候十分宜人。</p><p>哈利在克里特的医疗部分到了一件房，脑海不断整理这几天发生的事件。</p><p>因为没有冥想盆的辅助，他只能尽可能靠记忆达成目的。哈利再次回想爱德华和德拉科第一天凌晨到来的场面。</p><p>爱德华把他房间的门打开一道缝：“你先留在这里，我们稍后来讨论这个问题，或许还需要叫上哈利·波特。”</p><p>他和德拉科本该就这句话，或者这句话的某些暗示进行一场讨论，但从事后结果来看，德拉科来不及等哈利邀请，便扬长而去，了无踪迹了。作为全盘了解爱德华引申义的德拉科，这么做的行为更类似躲避这场讨论。</p><p>“和开门的蟒蛇通融了一下，我说你们两个中的任何一个都能轻易摧毁这个房间。”德拉科盘腿坐到他旁边，膝盖朝外摆放，和他的手肘只有三公分左右，几乎可以触摸到德拉科辐散出的热量，热量？就像，一层无害的、友善的、对他充满吸引力的魔力罩住了德拉科，他简直能够摸到它，可以闻到它，如同实体化的空气化作金沙流淌——如果他当时不是被德拉科的出现搅乱了头脑。</p><p>德拉科：“对，我和它们打了个赌，要是这里没塌，波特的魔力没把我碾成馅饼，魔法横幅就是对的。”</p><p>之前是蟒蛇，这里变成了横幅。初步猜测，这应该是某种变形的看守措施。为了防止德拉科进来？还是为了防止我出去？如今看来，后一种情况更加现实。那么，德拉科为什么被原本预防我逃跑的措施阻拦？</p><p>火焰印记、唯二的手环……哈利躺在阿罗萨柔软的床上，枕套上有清淡的蜂蜡气味，他捏了捏鼻梁。</p><p>你不是早就知道了？</p><p>应该知道些什么？关于一个人经历了战争会感到何等空虚和焦虑？关于公众蜂拥而至的偏见和吹捧？王冠加冕了谁，谁就不再是他本身，而我是只是那顶王冠吗？还是说德拉科，你也已经厌倦走到哪里都一样的面孔，枷锁囚禁了你，所以你也不再是你。</p><p>哈利想起阿斯托利亚：“在我看来，你和德拉科来克里特的理由没有不同。”</p><p>他在床上坐起身，听从阿斯托利亚的建议或将是个突破口，鉴于她表现出惊人的敏锐。</p><p>可能只是她见到德拉科的次数更多。</p><p>4.<br/>哈利认识魏思峰的这座山头已经三天。</p><p>出发的当日，他从旅行箱找出厚外套，在这座冰天雪地的山头坐了大约一小时，第二天和第三天同样。</p><p>这里人迹罕至，不会有运动爱好者打扰他。阿斯托利亚说夏季即将到来，最后攀登雪山的时机已经不多了，如果你想找我的另一位病人，建议你来这里试试运气。</p><p>轻率之举，但是十分诱人，哈利内心挣扎了片刻后下定了决心。</p><p>这就是他现在并拢双腿，坐在山头顶端石头抱紧自己瑟瑟发抖的理由，哈利不禁思考，自己是否得罪了阿斯托利亚的可能性更大。</p><p>正午的太阳高升，魏思峰连绵的山脉如同盛装的巨兽，皑皑白雪好似发光的水晶，山顶一点层云后闪烁刺目的光芒，仿佛云中的灯塔，哈利平视前方，观赏深灰与皎白杂糅的崖壁、薄云、飞鸟、和一只手。</p><p>一只手？</p><p>哈利噌一下站起来，还不等他前来搭救，另一只手也放到山峰顶部，一个人短袖黑色T恤，双手佩戴皮革制的护具，手套五指镂空，暴露在寒风中的双臂蒸腾热气，化成一缕缕白色的水汽。</p><p>攀登者完整落到终点站的顶端，抬起白金色的脑袋。</p><p>德拉科愣了起码三秒：“草！波特！”</p><p>他没带护具，哈利心里还在想，十分危险。</p><p>于是他就脱口而出了：“先别说这个行吗？！你看上去，天呐你不冷吗？这里有多少度？”</p><p>说着开始脱外套，德拉科吓坏了，伸手阻止，但谨慎保持约莫十米的距离：“等下，等等！你在干什么？我不需要衣服，我不冷！”</p><p>这一举动让哈利注意到他的手臂。</p><p>鲜红的火焰模模糊糊，视觉和思维的冲击让他一瞬间清醒过来，他皱紧眉头：“马尔福，你不觉得我们需要就灵魂伴侣的事情谈谈？”</p><p>德拉科叉腰背对他，似乎对自己脚底的雪堆骂骂咧咧，哈利试探性走近一步。</p><p>“停在那！”德拉科命令道。</p><p>“听着，波特，我不知道你对灵魂伴侣有什么误解，你难道以为来克里特的人都是寻找真爱的吗？”德拉科挑起眉头，灰蓝的双眸白雪反光下好似教堂琉璃。</p><p>“难道不是吗？”哈利反问，不管不顾又前进两步。</p><p>德拉科冷笑：“我们之间根本没什么美丽回忆，就因为灵魂伴侣的印记，所以我们需要马上陷入爱河？”</p><p>“收起你因为一个蠢印记想要了解我的想法。”</p><p>哈利神色有一瞬的迟疑，因为某种命运般的悲观击中了他：“我并不只是为了印记，我还有你的手环。”</p><p>德拉科忽然哑口无言。</p><p>“就像你出现在圣芒戈的那次，你一眼看穿了我想要到克里特来的想法，所以临走前做出那种胜利的表情。”哈利踏过雪地。</p><p>“我也同样能嗅到你的感情，你的孤独和恐惧，虽然我不知道你在怕什么，但它们都在你的皮肤上跳跃着，太明显了，我不是其他人，别想糊弄我。”哈利感到火焰印记仿佛在焚烧，他的身体不再瑟缩了。</p><p>德拉科嗤笑，神态举止里有破碎而高贵的讥嘲，他向后踏出一步。</p><p>“既然你这么确信你的判断，就自己来验证吧。”</p><p>德拉科向后踏空，跌落山峰。</p><p>哈利猛冲过去趴在悬崖边缘，视线下有一束艳红的光芒，空中德拉科的金发朝上空抛起，嘴角笑容仿佛罔顾生死般，傲慢而狡猾，他伸手打响指，手环放射出漩涡般的光辉。</p><p>移形换影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 龙焰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04：龙焰<br/>1.<br/>哪里都找不到德拉科。哈利满腹恼骚，德拉科像个狂热的运动爱好者，穿短袖、热气腾腾地爬上一座雪山，然后不到一分内就在哈利眼皮底下跳崖。哈利分不清无辅助攀岩和坠崖到底谁更惊悚，它们有什么区别吗？</p><p>哈利当天踢着石子走下雪山。当然，他试图尝试德拉科蹦极一般的下山办法，但在他目测了悬崖高度之后，他改变了看法——小心驶得万年船，为什么不走台阶呢？</p><p>第二天他到医疗部检查时，同阿斯托利亚打抱不平，语气愤愤然，阿斯托利亚开怀大笑，差点摔碎了调配好的乳白色药剂，平复了好一会，才把针头扎进药瓶的橡皮塞，吸取药剂到针管中。</p><p>“他总是这样吗？”哈利皱眉抱怨。</p><p>“大部分时候是，不过，能让他这么落荒而逃的人可不多。”阿斯托利亚示意他卷起袖子，准备注射药剂。</p><p>“那这种情况经常发生吗？”哈利感到些微绝望，“用自杀躲避自己的灵魂伴侣。”这已经板上钉钉了，不是吗？火焰印记，手环，还有阻拦德拉科的横幅巨蟒，德拉科无疑是哈利的灵魂伴侣。梅林打定主意不让哈利好过，不管友情亲情爱情，必然安排一段坎坷。哈利看不出选择德拉科做自己的灵魂伴侣，梅林可能喝多了。</p><p>“不，不，”阿斯托利亚笑得必然会打碎什么了，哈利希望她能做到，然后对哈利的嘲笑就会暂停，“我以为你们会在见面的一瞬间示爱，大多数灵魂伴侣见到彼此没有抱着亲热，那就算相当有自制力的了。”</p><p>哈利想象了下他和德拉科抱在一起互啃，猛地打了个寒颤，立刻把这个画面赶出脑袋。</p><p>“好了，下次注射的时间在一个月后，我会提前猫头鹰你，”阿斯托利亚收拾办公室，把用完的药瓶扔进垃圾桶，见哈利仍坐在四脚凳上，她问，“还有什么问题吗？”</p><p>哈利踌躇着，左脚后撤，搭在凳子两腿之间的横栏上：“我可以问一些关于你和德拉科的事吗？”他最终决定开口。克里特对他仍然是一片陌生的土壤，尽管工作人员从未刁难他，但并没有一个哈利熟识的人和他讨论灵魂伴侣，阿斯托利亚是最接近的人选。</p><p>阿斯托利亚心领神会，点点头，微笑坐到他对面，等哈利开口。</p><p>哈利抿了抿嘴：“我能问问，你们为什么不回到英国吗？我的意思是，你和德拉科，你们都已经痊愈，可以离开克里特了……”</p><p>“你想问我们为什么给克里特工作吗？”</p><p>“……是的。”</p><p>“这也不是什么敏感的话题，别紧张，”阿斯托利亚笑起来，“克里特是家不错的国际机构，对我们这些战后的人群来说，重要的是它不介意我们的身份，同样也不介意你的身份，波特先生。”</p><p>“在这里我们可以成为我们本身，不必遭受歧视和奉承，它是一座渺小而罕为人知的理想乡。现在作为灵魂伴侣，您可以理解吗？”</p><p>哈利点头认同，这些日子他遇到不少克里特的工作者，他们身上坦然从容的气质彰显无遗，他们仿佛是透明的，他们内在的灵魂和外表的举止似乎是完全统一的，没有陷入强迫自己的困境。他们为自己灵魂的赤裸感到自豪，当处于这种情况下，哈利认识到，人并不是生来擅长歧视的。如果他们完全忠于自我的灵魂，便会发现，自己根本不恨那些自己不认识的战后人群。</p><p>他不恨德拉科，哈利惊惧地认知到，随之又松了口气，感到这理所当然。</p><p>“克里特是个好地方，但是……为什么你们不回来呢？那是你们的家，不是吗？”哈利还是抛出了问题，他终于。</p><p>阿斯托利亚略感好奇：“我为什么要回去呢？”</p><p>“回去……重建家族荣誉？”</p><p>阿斯托利亚低头眨眨眼：“我不觉得因为我们没有参与战争，我们家族的荣誉就受损了。波特先生，我没有战斗的才能，我也没有赴死的觉悟啊。”她双手相扣，金色的头发微微卷起，因为她低头的姿态流淌进她两侧颊边，她的声音因为少许的自卑低落，但也因为坦诚自我而显得温柔。</p><p>“在战争面前，当我的家人面对死亡的威胁，我们想要远远离开，我想要活下去，这有什么错呢？如果因为我逃离了战场，所以觉得我的家族荣誉受损，需要我来重建，我只会说，那是因为其他人诋毁了我的家人，可我不会因为他人的过失道歉。”</p><p>哈利哑口无言，仿佛看到这世上战争后的一个普通人，她没有决心，她并不勇敢，她想要安安稳稳活下去，这是她的错吗？</p><p>“战后我们的社会缺少员工，他们不会亏待你的。”哈利辩白，心知他所说的十分无力。</p><p>阿斯托利亚抬起头来，绽开一个苦涩的微笑：“如果我没有处处碰壁，被说成是未来的食死徒、胆小鬼，我为什么要另谋生路呢？”</p><p>“……可你，你那时只是离开了啊。”哈利困惑不解。</p><p>“对啊，我只是离开了，就遭到这样的困境，”阿斯托利亚的面目显出尖锐的痛苦，向他倾诉，“而德拉科16岁站在马尔福家的立场，你不觉得，情况会更糟吗？”</p><p>哈利咽了口唾沫，脑海中难以想象德拉科落难的模样。</p><p>理想乡，他口中再度咀嚼这个词，一个公正的、允许每个人实现价值的地方。</p><p>2.<br/>“嘿！哈利，又见面了！”爱德华远远冲他招手，三步并作两步，从葱郁的树林深处走出来，他亚麻色的短发夹杂几片树叶。</p><p>“我听阿斯托利亚说，有人找我做魔力的康复训练教师，我就猜到是你啦。”爱德华眯起眼睛笑。</p><p>哈利见到他心情不错：“你给我的印象挺专业，还以为要等一段时间你才有时间。”</p><p>爱德华摆摆手：“是德拉科很抢手才对。”</p><p>哈利噎了一下，因为被看穿面色尴尬。</p><p>“顺带一提，你的情况，”爱德华毫不避讳，指指哈利的手环，“只有德拉科能教你，特殊案例，我可帮不上忙。”</p><p>哈利面露苦恼，怎么办，如果一年不使用魔力，他肯定会被从首席傲罗的岗位上刷下来，最糟的假设，说不准他必须重新进行傲罗训练，那可比在克里特煎熬得多。</p><p>“所以，特殊情况还需要专业人士来解决，”爱德华神态直爽，按住他的肩膀，给哈利一个“猜猜惊喜”的调侃眼神，“我来带你找到德拉科。”</p><p>3.<br/>他们移形换影的落脚地是一座灌木林，位置隐蔽，鸟兽作息安宁且稀少，不会叨扰他们此行的目的。</p><p>“你手里的盾牌是做什么的？”哈利一边跟爱德华上山，一边抛出疑问。</p><p>“哦哦，你说这个，是我的魔杖变形来的，非常结实，你不用担心。”爱德华保证道，甚至用关节扣了扣盾面，声响敦厚示意坚实可靠。</p><p>所以我应该担心什么……</p><p>“德拉科居无定所、喜欢乱跑，但只有下午这段时间，他有一个固定的去处，”爱德华伸出一指，摇摆两下，表情高深莫测，“他会来这里午睡一个小时左右，所以我们得抓紧了。”</p><p>“来这里？野营吗？”树林里睡觉这么野蛮，而且不舒适的事情，哈利完全想象不出来以德拉科的享乐主义，能做出这种折磨。</p><p>“算是吧，不过他可不是独自在这。”</p><p>“还有其他人在？”</p><p>爱德华咧嘴一笑，露出八颗闪亮洁白的牙，哈利脑中警铃大作，爱德华慢慢说：“有人和你提过德拉科的龙吗？”</p><p>哈利足足有三秒愣在原地。</p><p>所以，这算什么？他除了要找到德拉科，还要拜访一条龙？梅林作证，他从三强争霸赛开始就对龙没有一丁点好印象，除了古灵阁那次，那次也说明龙是残暴凶狠的生物，完全讲不通道理。</p><p>“这就是为什么他可以固定时间地点午睡，因为没人会越过那条龙打扰他，但别紧张，盾牌会保护我们的，如果德拉科欺负你，我就猛揍那条龙，立刻带你逃跑。”</p><p>“相反，”爱德华露出一个完全“德拉科”式的笑容，“如果你骂德拉科，我就拿你喂龙。”</p><p>4.<br/>哈利感到胸腔有重锤敲击，心跳犹如鼓点落在耳畔，但他没有拔腿就跑。这是一个难得的机会，或许午睡时的巨龙是他唯一接近德拉科的机会。哈利信赖自己的魔力，信赖魔力指引的道路永远以他为轴心，永不欺骗了他。灵魂伴侣基于魔力的相合，如果不是因为他们的共同点真实存在，他们绝不会成为灵魂伴侣。</p><p>他不会放走这个机会，他要知道德拉科走到如今的故事。</p><p>“哎，你看上去不那么害怕。”爱德华弯腰打趣。</p><p>“你面对威胁的时候，就没有一点想退缩吗？”</p><p>“没有。”哈利下意识反驳。</p><p>爱德华撇撇嘴，继续带路：“骗我和骗你自己可不一样。”</p><p>人看到某种事物的真实模样后，通常会反思自己先前作出的评论，借此学到盲目是不可取的。这就是哈利看到那条龙的心理，他不得不承认，他有那么一点害怕——爱德华和他站在用泥土划开的防火线后，如同观赏一副残忍的美景般，看悬崖朝斜上方的天空冲延展而去，如同岩石和青苔向穹顶伸手，防火线前绿草如茵，整个悬崖因为倾斜，如同被悬置于湛蓝的空中。</p><p>悬崖的尽头坐落一座黑山，挪威脊背龙首尾盘起的身躯是庞然大物，呼吸间，它的脊背、它的尖刺如同山川在浮动，黑袍般的龙翼遮盖在它蜷缩的腹部，哈利与他相隔五十米左右，看到它怀中抱着沉睡的德拉科，它庞大的身躯衬托下，如同轻拥一朵白金色的花。</p><p>他被一种野性而危险的美震撼，因为强烈的视觉冲突，心脏狂跳。</p><p>也许他们来得太晚，这时德拉科微微挪动了身躯，看上去他的午睡时间要结束了，哈利屏住了呼吸，因为那一刻，覆盖德拉科的龙翼离开了他，巨龙如同春天的树桩般抽枝发芽，缓慢升起、舒展、彰显自己黑云般的翅膀，如同一个种子倏忽之间茂盛长大，而德拉科从它怀里站起来。</p><p>德拉科抚摸龙的下颚，黑龙发出舒服的咕噜声，振翅欲飞，哈利瞳孔紧缩，他不能在这里跟丢德拉科，于是他一步跨出了没有草籽的防火线，德拉科几乎瞬间就捕捉到他，黑龙跟随德拉科严酷的视线，弓起身躯正视哈利。</p><p>哈利觉得他两股战战，德拉科高声对他说：退回去！哈利，要是你不想死的话！</p><p>哈天呐，我可经历过比死可怕得多的事情。</p><p>哈利没有走过去。</p><p>他张开腿疾跑。</p><p>龙的喉咙冲他迸发出火焰。</p><p>5.<br/>刹那，很多事发生在这零点几秒：爱德华持盾冲向他，面目扭曲而自责；巨龙金色的兽瞳如同岩浆，烈火席卷而来；而德拉科，德拉科的面容如此震惊，恐慌在他脸上如有实质，德拉科冲向火焰，冲向哈利，好像被吓坏了，好像不顾一切。</p><p>他的手握住哈利的，火焰印记好似活了过来，像他们周身真正的火焰般，爬过他们的手臂，盘旋、纠缠于他们握紧的双手，忽然之间，一股灵魂的震颤从头到脚席卷而来，它如此强烈，如此无坚不摧，以致哈利甚至无法因死于龙焰恐惧。</p><p>哈利来不及思考第一次感受灵魂伴侣，下一秒他就面临烧死，哈利睁大双眼，绿色的瞳孔里烈焰没有危及他的生命——他看到火焰如同凶暴的河流，德拉科如同海上的灯塔，火焰如水一般从他的身边流过，小心避开他，避开哈利，火焰仿佛被驯服那般温顺无害，只在远离他们的他们周围肆虐跳跃。</p><p>哈利想起阿斯托利亚：你对火焰会有非比寻常的亲和力。</p><p>“那是因为你见过其他拥有这个印记的人吗？”</p><p>紧接着，哈利无法再思考其他。</p><p>在如此短暂的一瞬间，他脑海如同经历了一场爆炸，如同一颗行星重新诞生，他看到德拉科如此多的画面，德拉科幼年时看过的童话，德拉科与桃金娘的哭诉，男人拉起阿斯托利亚的手，擦干她的眼泪，说：“我已经厌倦了说对不起。”</p><p>“我们都不必再说抱歉，阿斯托利亚，我们对所有人道歉，而愿意相信我们的人自然会相信，痛恨我们人，则告诉每个人要堤防。”</p><p>他看到二十二岁出了车祸的德拉科，躺在医院的候诊室里给克里特打电话，左手因骨折无力地垂落：“我不会再道歉，我不会让歉意把我整个人生毁掉，因为伏地魔不会他妈的从地里爬起来给我道歉。”</p><p>转眼又是克里特部长斯科特，对德拉科伸出友善的手，德拉科回答部长的提问：“如果只是道歉，我谁也帮不了。”</p><p>有人说：“但我们会帮助你，你的才华不应该被埋没，你可以做更多有意义的事。”</p><p>比起一个罪人，一个嫌疑犯，德拉科不害怕被指责，但恐惧在碌碌无为中度过一声，他太过骄傲，他不能接受一事无成，做不出一点帮助他人的行为来弥补。他想要公平和公正，他想要一个真正的重新开始，但只有克里特能帮他。</p><p>他想要被认同。</p><p>哈利感到德拉科的人生变成一本彩页书，无数感情流淌其间，变成一场讲述人生的电影，哈利被一个人灵魂的厚度击垮，被喜怒哀乐的大河吞没，他感到心脏发冷，沉入冰湖，在短短的一瞬间，一个人的良知与罪恶猛烈掷向他，令他仿佛自己走过了德拉科二十三的人生，再度重活一遭。</p><p>甚至令哈利想起自己的恐惧，他面对伙伴和长辈的坚毅，他转身梦醒时的泪水，少年稚嫩的手脚在床铺上祈祷，他不知道德拉科是否也看到了他的灵魂。</p><p>他终于理解了灵魂伴侣的本职，因为这么短暂的时光里，当另一个人的故事铺陈开来，你在几秒间阅览，完全被强制感同身受，在这彻底剖白自我的自述里，没有人会不颤抖，没有人会不感慨。</p><p>你会真正被另一人理解，这就是灵魂伴侣的恩赐。</p><p>当哈利再度睁眼，发觉他们站在焦黑的悬崖上，他和德拉科此前阖眼、十指相扣、脖颈靠在对方的颈窝，仿佛从没离开过彼此一步，默默承受另一人灵魂的重量。</p><p>龙嗅到哈利同样的魔力气息，它张开双翼环抱他们。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 黄百合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05：黄百合<br/>1.<br/>哈利一动也不敢动，他见过疯狂的粉丝，把纹了闪电的手臂凑到哈利脸上，也应付过成名后无数的迷情剂危机，但从未有这样令他尴尬的事发生：德拉科·马尔福靠在他的颈侧，浅浅呼吸，像来回抚动的羽毛。</p><p>他戏弄皮皮鬼和费里奇，敢于直面伏地魔，此刻却浑身僵硬，拿不准主意到底要不要一把推开德拉科。这可是位马尔福，他还没高尚到给死对头提供这么久的肩膀，但这也是他的灵魂伴侣，看过德拉科遭受的一切，他还可以无动于衷吗？</p><p>哈利陷入善良与自卫的对抗战，拯救这一切的是德拉科，他从哈利的肩膀里抬起头，挺直脊背，退开一步，德拉科与哈利在黑龙乌云般的羽翼下对视，彼此脸上削下利落的阴影。<br/>哈利闻到山崖底部湖区湿润的水汽，德拉科的金发在碧蓝晴空下闪闪发光，却并不像过去那般冰冷规整，额发被风吹落到他的眼角，哈利望进他灰蓝的双眼，感到有什么发生了变化。</p><p>德拉科此前虽然行踪不定，但和哈利搭话仍能看出少年时的狡猾，但面前这个阅遍哈利过去二十三年的德拉科，也任哈利解读过的德拉科，内敛平静得像一口深井，他令哈利想起六年级离群孤独的德拉科，但这时德拉科已不再惶恐胆小，他更像哈利多年后第一次在医院见到的德拉科。</p><p>爱德华很快冲到他们面前：“哈利！你没事吧！你怎么能在黑龙瞪着你的时候直接跑过去呢？你都不知道自己会不会被烧死。”</p><p>“我没事，对不起，爱德华，没有下次了，”哈利道歉，目光短暂停留在爱德华焦急的脸上，说完又转回德拉科，“但我和马尔福是灵魂伴侣，这事倒是板上钉钉了。”他的语气听起来像“祝我忌日快乐”。</p><p>爱德华根本无法察觉哈利的沮丧，只见爱德华一听灵魂伴侣的事确定下来，脸上就一扫愧疚担忧的神情，变成好像目睹自己两个好朋友走进婚姻，整张脸因为宽慰闪闪发光，只差没用魔杖给自己扎个伴郎领结。</p><p>梅林知道哈利现在有多尴尬，触摸印记带来的灵魂互通震撼了他，矫正了很多他对德拉科的偏见，甚至因此敬佩、同情德拉科战后的努力——这个曾经的食死徒无疑正做着国际援助之类的好事，并且直面徘徊者魔力暴动的危险，这个人令他耳目一新。但很遗憾，所有灵魂伴侣的浪漫故事没有发生在他们中间，他没有因此立刻爱上德拉科，他确信德拉科也没有陷入爱河，只要看一眼德拉科的双眼就知道，那里能看到尊重和幽深，唯独没有恋慕。</p><p>“太好了！那你们...你们...”爱德华的脑袋在他和德拉科中间疯狂转动，期待他们公布恋情一般，德拉科扭头像看只哈士奇似的看爱德华。</p><p>“别傻了爱德，我们没有相爱。”德拉科的无情开足马力运作，无视爱德华伴郎梦碎的委屈表情，“以防你不知道，我们之前在学校是出了名的死对头，7年，爱德，我和波特不打算越过我们之间的烂事陷入恋爱，你把我们都搞得很尴尬。”</p><p>尽管哈利有7年时间恨不得德拉科·马尔福没出生，但这一刻他衷心为德拉科鼓掌。</p><p>“我们之间的历史相当复杂，爱德华。”哈利说，表示对德拉科“我们”使用语境的认同。</p><p>“可难道触摸印记没用吗？”爱德华困惑地说。</p><p>黑龙翻翻巨大的金色眼睛，显然懒得听他们扯皮，带起一阵狂风振翅飞走了，哈利马上扶稳自己的眼镜，掩饰窘迫，他面对爱德华活像相亲失败的无业游民面对父母，他承认现在对德拉科有好感，但用“爱”这个词还是过于超前。</p><p>德拉科摆摆手，示意爱德华别激动：“况且，波特想找的是一个包容他的完美伴侣，毕竟他坚信知道他过去怎么奔溃、怎么心碎的人都会离开他，傻傻坚信他自己一无是处，而灵魂伴侣得知他无法逃跑时的怨恨就会理解他，也不会离开。”</p><p>“嘿！”哈利没想到这个，这已经算是他的隐私了，怎么能随便说出来呢？他还误以为自己和德拉科建立了某种互相保密的协议。</p><p>“相信我波特，关于你的感情史我一个字都不想说，但不说清楚我们俩迟早被这个印记逼疯，”德拉科冷酷打断他，“亏我之前还以为你是个自大的混蛋，但你有时自卑得难以想象，居然以为只有你的灵魂伴侣才能忍受你，现在听好，我不是你理想中的真爱，你我都心知肚明我一身毛病，没打起来真是现代文明的奇迹。”</p><p>“你各项功能全部正常，哪怕十年后还可以陷入爱河，如果世上真有人值得真爱的话那就是你了。但没必要是你的灵魂伴侣，你不用追求这个，你并不糟糕。除了我，你还会爱其他人。”</p><p>德拉科的话让哈利想起七年级的那段日子，如同溺水同人扭打，迟迟不得渡气呼吸，他恨那一切降临在自己身上，甚至短暂地厌恶过逼自己面对一切的大人们，他谁也不告诉，他曾为那些阴暗而胆怯的情绪无地自容，可当这一切从德拉科口中说出是如此的轻而易举，像一道太阳下的伤疤，照见伤口已经愈合。</p><p>“我不喜欢你”最多5个单词，哈利发觉对德拉科说出这句话变得越来越难了。</p><p>“可哈利你来这，难道不就是专门找自己的灵魂伴侣吗？”爱德华转头问哈利，后者再次无以言对。</p><p>“他已经放弃这个了，”德拉科挑眉看爱德华，语气不耐烦，“剩下魔力暴动的问题，只要你这几个月恢复得好，很快就能回到英国。”</p><p>“当然，现在你既然知道你的灵魂伴侣不幸是我，你想回家也可以，克里特的医疗专员会定期拜访圣芒戈提供药剂。”德拉科提议，听上去很诱人，但哈利意外自己竟然不为所动，他还留在这里干什么呢？</p><p>“但爱德华说只有你使用手环，只能跟着你做康复训练。”哈利说。</p><p>德拉科抱起手，谴责地看向爱德华：“好吧，明天早上9点，我们阿斯托利亚那儿见。”</p><p>德拉科越过他们，朝山下走去，临走前扭头对哈利说：“如果你改变了注意，爱德华会保证你的安全。”</p><p>爱德华注视德拉科的后脑勺，眼神里流露出无能为力的悲怆。与他们不同，爱德华或许兜售谎言，但面对德拉科和哈利却没有必要。面对朋友，爱德华永远是诚挚的伙伴，他的蹙眉和眼神令哈利感到莫名忧虑，于是询问，但哈利只得到他的保证：“你想离开的话，我就送你回家，按德拉科说的。”</p><p>2.<br/>当晚哈利翻来覆去，脑海中排演德拉科借训练之便，实施7年积压的报复。他时而听到触摸印记时刺耳的刹车声，油箱滋滋燃烧，想起他借助德拉科的眼，看到流血的手掌，偶尔，他感到孤独和疼痛，他想这是灵魂互通造成的后遗症。</p><p>第二天一早他险些迟到，哈利尽量放轻脚步，快速赶往阿斯托利亚的办公室，德拉科竟然没有在里面脚尖不耐烦地点地，还站在办公室门口，手里抱了一捧含苞待放的黄百合。</p><p>梅林啊，我发誓我不知道德拉科会送花。</p><p>哈利咽了口唾沫，收到鲜花之前感到紧张是人之常情，哈利控制表情不透露任何为难，保持住了成年人的体面。谁能想到德拉科第一天训练就如此殷勤呢？他可以抱着花临时跑一趟住处放下，再回来训练吗？有一束花在手里，施咒不方便。</p><p>德拉科飞快瞟他一眼：“你来了！快点！你先敲门，进去。”德拉科拍他肩膀，作势往哈利后背躲。</p><p>哈利只好暂时放下准备接过花的双手，敲了敲门，阿斯托利亚打开门先和哈利问好，接着踮起脚尖，以女人那种意味深厚的眼神往他背后看：“德拉科！别躲啦。”</p><p>阿斯托利亚让开身，他们走进办公室，德拉科脚步异常轻快，几乎有点刻意，径直走到阿斯托利亚桌边：“看！这么好看的玻璃花瓶都白费了，我觉得黄百合不错，用来装点你的办公室。”</p><p>“德拉科，把剪刀放下，你可以待会儿再展示你的插花艺术。”阿斯托利亚说。</p><p>“我选了些花苞，至少还能开一周，不，两周吧。”</p><p>“德拉科，谢谢你的花。”阿斯托利亚正色道。</p><p>“……对不起，我保证，下次不会翘掉复查。”德拉科像个秤砣一样坐到哈利旁边的高脚凳上，哈利很少见到德拉科这么任性、近乎孩童般的讨好行为了，他有点惊奇，但不妨碍他觉得德拉科低头绞手的样子可爱。</p><p>“让我们看看，”阿斯托利亚扬起下巴，像上课清点名单的麦格教授，翻阅德拉科的病历，“这个月，第一次来，上个月，上上个月，哦！你上次复查还是新年，我真谢谢你的新年惊吓。”任何危及德拉科健康的人都将面对极其狂暴的阿斯托利亚，就连德拉科本人都不能幸免。</p><p>“你怎么能在别人在场的时候说我坏话呢，”德拉科说，“这样我怂恿波特来就白费了。”</p><p>“是‘命令’我来。”哈利补充。</p><p>“休想拿哈利当借口，你再错过一次，我发誓把你从挪威押回来。”</p><p>“那你就出去！”德拉科对哈利说。</p><p>哈利抿了抿嘴，站起来，似乎巴不得早点离开双方交火线。</p><p>“哈利，花有什么问题吗？”阿斯托利亚问。</p><p>“没，没有，很好看，呃，装点你的办公室。”哈利快速摇头，假装自己从没误会过什么。</p><p>3.<br/>德拉科和阿斯托利亚的目光在空气中交战，互相抱手不肯认输，谁也没往哈利带上门的方向看上一眼。</p><p>“哦……德拉科，”一等哈利离开，阿斯托利亚的态度迅速软和，“就算你不想让我知道你的状况，但至少按时注射药剂。”</p><p>她取出一支乳白色的药剂，远看与哈利用的那支没有不同，但细微晃动之后，药瓶里隐约浮现深蓝的流彩，德拉科拉高袖子，脸上满不在乎的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一种关怀的神情。<br/>阿斯托利亚搬过哈利的板凳，坐到德拉科身边，全神贯注寻找血管，针剂一推到底时她额头冒汗，来不及擦掉就看到德拉科的胳膊瞬间从皮肤下渗出寒意，手臂凝结一层稀薄的霜，德拉科皱眉打开一直紧握的拳头，两只手环听从他的意志，扩大放宽内部圆环，不再贴合德拉科的皮肤，放大圆周，在他的手腕附近悬空旋转。</p><p>基本等同取下手环。</p><p>刹那，一阵热浪从他的身体里喷薄而出，震碎了黄百合和花瓶，药剂凝结的寒冰还未成型，被立刻被蒸发成他周身的水汽，他的皮肤像蕴藏岩浆的地表，金色和艳红色的魔力在皮肤下蠕动，德拉科在寒霜消退的一瞬间立刻缩小手环，紧紧套在手腕——热量紧跟着消失了。</p><p>阿斯托利亚半张嘴，说不出话，好一会儿才道：“你的体温终于下降了，我不知道……情况恶化到这个程度了吗？”</p><p>“最初选择的时候，我们都对这份力量有预料。”德拉科说。</p><p>“我们同样知道怎么解决它，灵魂伴侣的结合会彻底平息你的魔力，你能做回普通人。”阿斯托利亚尝试触摸他的手臂，被烫了一下，又不管不顾地握紧他的手。</p><p>“利亚，结合需要双方的认可，你也在霍格沃兹上学，难道不觉得我和波特也太猎奇了？”</p><p>阿斯托利亚扭头不忍看他：“不管你怎么说，我和爱德华不会放弃，哪怕万分之一的可能，我也想哈利接受你。”</p><p>“不提哈利的想法，是我自己选择不做一个普通人，结合后我不可能再有这样的魔力水平，斯科特给我提供了选择和它的后果，你知道我不后悔。”</p><p>“我恨你的选择。”</p><p>“好吧，我最多有点害怕。”德拉科说。</p><p>“你什么时候打算和哈利说？”</p><p>“告诉他，他的灵魂伴侣在他出现之前就打算去死了吗？”德拉科摆摆手，“不，灵魂伴侣的魔力来自彼此，我很感激他带给我的力量，他给了我再证明自我的机会，我不打算把最后灾难性的后果怪到他身上。”</p><p>“我会教他所有灵魂伴侣的施术技巧，尽可能细致耐心，他会从这里返回故乡，哪怕死去灵魂伴侣的余波或许使他难受个两三天，但他会好起来，是的利亚，他会好起来，他的灵魂告诉我的。他已经死过两次，没必要再去承受一次无关于他的死亡。”德拉科看向一地碎裂的黄百合花瓣。</p><p>“我还是向你道歉，下次我会送你一捧更好的花。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 暗礁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06：暗礁<br/>1.<br/>一束娇艳欲滴的鲜花能有效拉近人与人之间的关系，但误会别人送花的目标就会起到反效果。哈利尴尬得面部僵硬，祈祷德拉科今天取消训练。</p><p>好在德拉科毫无察觉，他从阿斯托利亚的办公室出来，那种顽劣的、孩童般的生动表情从他脸上消失，快得像翻书，哈利有一瞬间觉得自己被针对了，但仔细思考，德拉科没有必须对哈利·波特和颜悦色的理由，于是哈利吞下扯德拉科嘴角的想法，脸色低沉下来。</p><p>德拉科挂上冷冰冰的面目，先带哈利移形换影到德拉科午睡的那座山，这次他们直接出现在龙的正前方，吓了哈利一跳，上次爱德华带他从半山腰爬上悬崖是正确的决定，至少给了他一点时间做参观野龙的心理准备。</p><p>“我感觉我在拍荒野求生。”哈利说。</p><p>“别抱怨了，它不会攻击你，它闻到你和我相似的魔力气息，会判断你是朋友，”德拉科看了黑龙一眼，他们现在离它约莫百米，“它只是需要习惯打盹的时候旁边要多个人了。”</p><p>哈利不喜欢德拉科对克里特的一切表示喜爱的同时，唯独抗拒他，一条龙都比他的待遇好。</p><p>哈利以为在德拉科的训练中会受到更多苛责，但实际上，这些训练超出哈利的预期，德拉科并没有多费口舌，他说的每种无声咒都精准简洁，甚至愿意教给哈利一些自己独创的咒语。他能用一张废纸变形成瑞士法郎，可惜这样做的是违法的，哈利想，不然他就是瑞士最富有的人之一了。</p><p>德拉科没有时间骂他蠢，相反，他总是言简意赅、行色匆匆，时常穿克里特配发的黑色短袖跟长裤（制服很好修饰了德拉科的形体），佩戴双蛇闪电徽章，似乎时刻准备出击。</p><p>但那不意味着德拉科不负责，因为魔力陡然增长，他们不能再使用魔杖，“如果你恨你的魔杖想把它烧毁，请记得带它来练习。”得到德拉科这样开心的表情比直接得到批评更可怕，哈利决定不能让他得逞。</p><p>与此同时，德拉科展现了惊人的耐心，他说：“魔力储存在我们体内，只需合适的介质引导，所以一根适合自己的魔杖非常重要。以前也有人使用过水晶球，东方人会写符咒，或者木剑，魔杖不是唯一的选择。”</p><p>“我们用手环代替魔杖？”哈利明白了。</p><p>“是的，”德拉科点头，手掌张开，掌心升起跳动的火苗，“现在我们试一试我们应该最擅长的一个魔咒。”</p><p>火焰熊熊。</p><p>哈利信心十足喊了一声，手环光芒一闪，他们立即陷入火海，三四棵松树因此哔啵尖叫，德拉科露出那种“不出所料”的表情，像极了斯内普看见他炸锅，挥挥手，火焰的势头便跟随德拉科的手下降，这需要高超的控制力和亲和力，比释放火焰难得多。</p><p>类似的例子数不胜数，德拉科对他搞砸的一切默默收拾，然后强调重点，陪他重新练习。这种认真温和几乎事无巨细，他面对的一切施术困难，德拉科都能从他三言两语的描绘中找出那个真正的问题，表现得像一个真正有经验的国际援助者，一个充分了解哈利魔力和历史的人。</p><p>哈利诧异的同时，找到了属于自己的特殊位置——德拉科在其他人面前总是一意孤行、很难劝服，除了哈利。阿斯托利亚和爱德华面对德拉科时愈发忧虑，德拉科关心他们，但似乎没有听从朋友们的建议，因为他们脸上的危机没有消失。因此，即使哈利不了解德拉科进行的计划，他也仍然感到了被偏爱，哪怕以一种相当无知的方式。</p><p>很快他就不再满足于此，哈利发觉比起相敬如宾的教学模式，他更期待看到德拉科情绪流露的时刻，但德拉科很显然对各种胡闹有相当高的忍耐力，哈利没有错过他额角跳动的青筋，德拉科对他游戏训练非常生气，但依然没有强迫他做。</p><p>德拉科绝对不是一个宽和的人，与死对头友好相处的范围可不包括容忍刁难，哈利猜测这当中一定有个相当重要的动机，德拉科因此必须包容自己，动机究竟是什么？这份宽容的底线又是怎样的？哈利想要知道真相。他的情绪一团乱麻，他从未遭遇过如此患得患失的时刻，似乎脑海里的一切都因为莫须有的“冷遇”造反起来。</p><p>于是他做了件相当愚蠢、相当幼稚的事，可能是无杖魔法的高压课程当时把他的脑子压缩成了饼干。</p><p>他旷课了。</p><p>2.<br/>第二天哈利久违带上了自己的魔杖，准备迎接德拉科的怒火，但等他准点到了悬崖边，德拉科与黑龙缺席了训练，这是德拉科第一次打破全勤，哈利想这情有可原。</p><p>第三天，德拉科没有来，哈利皱了皱眉，这时后悔情绪已在他的胸腔蔓延；第四天，哈利搞砸了一个变形咒，浪费了纸币材料，德拉科依旧没有出现；第五天黑龙已经回来了，趴在哈利不远处小憩，但德拉科依旧不肯现身。等到第六天的时候，哈利终于买好了道歉的花，找到爱德华。</p><p>“天呐！宙斯的白胡子，你干了什么？”听完哈利说的来龙去脉，附带一个真诚的道歉，爱德华情不自禁地吼道，，“哈利你下次不能再这样逃课了，德拉科会以为你不想练习，转而去做其他的事。”</p><p>“他在忙些什么？”哈利问。</p><p>这句话无疑猜中了爱德华的雷区，他和阿斯托利亚最近无疑正为德拉科忙活的事恼火，爱德华哼了一声：“谁知道啊？但你得知道，克里特的特派专员收到部门的严格管制，我们平时排班很紧张，你要是错过了，必须等半个月才能再见到德拉科。”</p><p>哈利把这段空档归结为自己任性的后果，一种诡异而不容拒绝的进化正在他体内发生，就像一锅熬制中的魔药，他想，他不该对一个真正帮助自己的人发脾气，他对这件事的关注已经越过了“朋友”的边界，爱德华的话使他清醒过来，他关注德拉科本身，观察他周围隐藏的暗流，尽管危机还未对哈利展示獠牙，但他已打算一探究竟。</p><p>这种变化会指向何种结果，就连哈利自己也不清楚。那已经微不足道，因为德拉科回来了。</p><p>哈利想自己一定露出了非常灿烂持久的笑容，因为德拉科轻微侧了侧脑袋，向他表示疑问，这个略感诧异的表情弥补了一切：“谢谢你送的花。”德拉科说，哈利这才把花交到德拉科手上。</p><p>“我不在的时候你闯什么祸了？”德拉科问。</p><p>“我也不知道。”哈利说。</p><p>德拉科点点头：“我猜你只是想我了。”</p><p>于是哈利所有的疑惑迎刃而解。</p><p>“我先回宿舍一趟把花放下，拿在手上不方便演示。”德拉科对他说，“波特，你在笑什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”哈利笑了笑，有那么一瞬间他想告诉德拉科他在阿斯托利亚办公室前的糗事，却不害怕德拉科因此嘲笑他，甚至他想要听到调侃和笑声。他想对德拉科说出那份喜悦，剖出他心口破壳的小鸟。一切和他们处处争胜的过去都不相同了，哈利感激这种不同。</p><p>3.<br/>哈利写信给赫敏和罗恩，向他们报告好消息，阿斯托利亚告诉他等到半个月后，他就可以取下手环，留院观察，使用更温和的药剂。更重要的是，告诉他的朋友们他和德拉科的关系，既然灵魂伴侣是魔法的相合，他想朋友们至少会给他一点建议（或者认为他被绑架了）。</p><p>“既然可以取下手环，换用药剂，逐渐摆脱药物依赖，为什么德拉科的手环还在他手上？”哈利听到阿斯托利亚的诊断结果时问。</p><p>阿斯托利亚双臂抱住话里的病历本，扬起下巴，抗拒地看向他，通常这意味着他问到其他病人的隐私，出于职业道德她不会回答哈利。</p><p>“还记得我们第一天见面吗？我记得你说，你有两位病人。”哈利状似无意地用手指微微弹试管架上的药剂，德拉科的那份的液体摇晃出点点湛蓝，他眯起眼睛。</p><p>“如果他是个病人，为什么能通过严格的外派专员考核？克里特能接受一个病人出外勤？”</p><p>“如果灵魂伴侣魔力同源，德拉科无论有怎样的魔力暴动，按爱德华第一天见我时的预判，一年后德拉科也应该彻底痊愈了。”哈利站起来挥手施放无声咒，手环引导他的魔力，一个强力的静音咒落下。</p><p>“你的记性很好，”阿斯托利亚完全看不出慌张的神情，她四肢放松，微笑起来，“我很高兴你不再跟他康复训练时作对，霍格沃兹上学时我见过你们，坦白来说，你比我意料中还要快地冰释前嫌了。”</p><p>哈利被话题的转变打了个措手不及，愣怔了几秒，很快回答：“我很抱歉……即使我说到这里，你也不打算和我说说德拉科的情况吗？”</p><p>阿斯托利亚像听不懂他说的话似的：“问题的第一步已经解决了，如果你不先学会关心德拉科，哪里会察觉到他身处的危机呢？”多日以来，她脸上的乌云第一次被驱散不见，明媚的美丽夺人眼球。</p><p>4.<br/>如果说这次谈话有任何有用的信息，哈利以傲罗的思维分析，那么只有两件事是确认无疑的：阿斯托利亚默认了他说的话，对他关心德拉科感到欣慰。</p><p>哈利叹了口气，听上去毫无进展，但阿斯托利亚的态度至关重要，他不相信面对德拉科仍然使用手环这件事，她作为主治医师会不在乎。如果世上有人不遗余力对德拉科好，阿斯托利亚绝对会是其中之一。</p><p>或许只需要像她暗示的一般，更加关注德拉科的行动，他最终将有所发现。</p><p>虽然哈利和德拉科的关系这几个月取得了进展，简直是不可思议，但如果阿斯托利亚都无法对哈利说明的事情，过多询问德拉科只会引起目标的警觉，但哈利没想到，先做出行动的是德拉科。</p><p>“和你一起出任务？”哈利问。</p><p>“没错，这位徘徊者刚刚进入发育期，年纪在17岁上下，女性……”德拉科完全不顾及哈利的意见，领他翘掉今天的训练，取而代之在医疗部的私人休息室会面，开始对照文件念。</p><p>“爱德华不和你一起吗？”</p><p>“他负责法国那一片去了，我认为你学得不错，并且有专业傲罗的经验，参与一个小小的抓捕案件应该不在话下吧。”德拉科停下来，但文件还没松手。</p><p>这简直是从天而降的好机会，他正愁德拉科忙于工作，没法长时间观察，一个同行的任务就摆到了他的面前，哈利不免想到这是否是个陷阱。之前阿斯托利亚和爱德华的态度虽然暧昧，但他确实能感受到他们对自己明确的导向性，这种有意识地将他引导向德拉科的行为，很难判断是否出于单纯的友情。</p><p>德拉科的提议同样如此。</p><p>“17岁，听起来很简单的一个案件。”哈利接过话头，毫无破绽地笑了起来。</p><p>“你有故事？”德拉科也笑了，好像真的对哈利的傲罗工作感兴趣。</p><p>“这个年纪闹事的青少年你不会不知道吧？大多数一听要把他们拘留到父母来接，很少有人再进来第二回了。”</p><p>德拉科低头继续看档案：“这个姑娘可和你处理过的青少年不一样，一般的徘徊者因为魔力暴动，很快就会被发现，她从阿尔卑斯山的一个小镇，一路步行到卢塞恩，到了人群很密集的都市才被我们的人察觉。”</p><p>“很聪明，而且她一定程度上能控制自己的魔力。”哈利判断。</p><p>“没错，而且对我们这些大公司的人缺乏信心，她很警觉，甚至能打伤我的几个同事，然后这差事就落到我头上了。”德拉科来回翻动档案，仔细查看照片中面目模糊的一个黑发女孩。</p><p>“所以克里特来找同样的徘徊者来对付她？”哈利笑着说，随意坐到德拉科旁边的沙发，德拉科的手指因为他这句话停顿了一下，折起文档的一角，他接下去，“我是说我自己。”</p><p>哈利伸手向德拉科索要档案。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 光影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07：光影<br/>1.<br/>赫敏致哈利的一封信，收于克里特外派专员类信箱，附三层密码锁。</p><p>亲爱的哈利，</p><p>上一次收到你的来信居然是4月的事了，我不知道是什么阻止了你写信给我们，如果因为上一次罗恩寄给你的信里说了太多马尔福的坏话，我先给他道歉。</p><p>但你不和我们商量就独自去了克里特？哈利，罗恩控诉完你，说几句马尔福的坏话已经是在他保持理智的情况下了（他现在正坐在我们家的红沙发上后悔，对他有耐心点，哈利）。</p><p>我不知道该如何评价克里特，于是罗恩和我调用了一切资源，询问接受过克里特帮助的灵魂伴侣，得到的都是一个负责、包容的统一印象，我大概对这家机构放心一点，可以鼓掌了哈利。我不知道该如何评价的还有德拉科·马尔福，他就是那次来医院救治你的专员之一吧（别想糊弄过去，罗恩早和我老实交代了），况且，这点从你的信里可不难猜，我真不喜欢你给他太多笔墨。</p><p>如果换做从前，我当然知道我对德拉科·马尔福是什么印象。但你的信中似乎已对他改变了看法，你也绝对是我见过最有主见、最成熟、最赤忱的人，如果他真的已改头换面，真的令你心动，了解你，就像了解他的双手，使你确定无疑，就是他了，那我们作为你的好朋友，一定支持你感情上的任何决定。别管罗恩了！他会习惯的，如果马尔福也喜欢你，那他早晚有一天得面对我们，所以……快去教唆德拉科给我写封信来！</p><p>克里特的国际信件就这么容易失踪吗？警告：如果你8月再不来信，克里特和德拉科将会上我的黑名单，我们怀疑你被绑架了。你不会想知道我们能采取什么救援的。希望下次来送信的人会送来你们二人的回应。</p><p>你忠诚的，<br/>赫敏&amp;跑来签名的罗恩<br/>2003年7月16日 <br/>被拦截于克里特外交情报部门</p><p>2.<br/>2003年8月1号，瑞士洛桑当日16：32分，郊区山涧旁。</p><p>“你们太慢了。”梅达——他们这次的目标——站在通往小溪的斜坡上对他们说，她抱手轻蔑看向他们，十足戒备。</p><p>“你难道在等我们？”哈利说。</p><p>“我在等你，你是之前和我联络的人吗？”梅达转头对德拉科说，用的德语。</p><p>“她说什么？”哈利问。</p><p>“她说我们路途遥远辛苦了，”德拉科说，梅达因此翻了个白眼，“没错，是我，我想既然你不信任我们，在边境城市谈话会给你安全感。”德拉科换用德语说。</p><p>“我现在还是不信任你们。”梅达·托莱尔从事牧羊人这一古老行业已有多年，今年正好17岁，面对潜在的敌人，她锐利的蓝眼睛闪烁野兽般的警觉。</p><p>“感谢，这句我听懂了。”哈利说。</p><p>“所以我不会跟你们回克里特。”梅达气鼓鼓地说，她左腿的黑龙印记威慑性张开了獠牙。</p><p>“你可以不去。”德拉科说。</p><p>“德拉科？”哈利惊奇地看向他。</p><p>“强迫你不会产生好的效果，况且就连我自己，也无法确定加入克里特是不是一个万无一失的好主意，我只能作为过来人向你提议，希望你能从我身上吸取经验，让你明白身处困境时还有我们这一条路可选。”德拉科说。</p><p>他仰头对小山坡上的梅达微笑，用德语说：“再说了，这是我最后一次值班，想怎么做那是我的自由吧。”</p><p>话音刚落，梅达嘴唇微张，像听到了童话故事里可怕结局般，她如同一只蹦蹦跳跳的山羊跑下山坡，刹在德拉科面前：“（德语）给我看你的印记！”</p><p>“你们又在说什么？”哈利有点不耐烦了。</p><p>“她说她想握手，”德拉科说着把胳膊递了出去，梅达的五指轻轻触碰火焰印记，皮肤上的火焰如同流水一般被她的手指搅动，旋即她收回了手，好像碰到了一块烧红的铁块。</p><p>“嘿！”虽说对方只是个小姑娘，但触碰印记这种行为已经超过了安全范围了，哈利刚想提醒他们两个，好在梅达收回了手。</p><p>“你……你要死了。（德语）”梅达抬头说，流露出敬畏和惊讶的神情。</p><p>“牧羊人小姑娘，再不控制下你的表情，你就要露馅了，我们说好了不告诉其他人，你得守信用，对吗？（德语）”德拉科蹲下来对她说，使梅达不用扬起脖子与他对话。</p><p>“怎么了？”哈利问。</p><p>“他的魔力……很温暖，”梅达犹豫了一下，“虽然四处乱窜，不稳定，但是很温暖。”</p><p>“我才刚见到你。”梅达的黑发流淌着河水清洗过的光泽，她的眼神单纯而克制。</p><p>“你还会遇到其他人来帮你。”德拉科说。</p><p>“可我伤害了他们，那些你的同事，他们会记恨我吗？”梅达说。</p><p>“你才17岁，你什么危险、什么好人、什么坏人也没见识过，你一夜之间拥有了如此强大的力量，一定被吓坏了，重要的是，你意识到了不再去犯更大的错，”德拉科忽然转头嘟囔，“（德语）这句话由我来说可真讽刺，但是梅达，你才17岁，你还有无限的可能和数不尽的机会，你能成为一个你想成为的人，谁也不能否认你。”</p><p>“你最后对她说什么了？”哈利问。</p><p>“17岁问题少年的研讨会，你最好离远点。”德拉科说，哈利皱皱鼻子明显不相信。</p><p>梅达低头深思，就连她自己也察觉到，她从心底信任这位行将就木的人，平静沉着的气质从他的举止不经意流露出来。梅达信任他没有撒谎，那双灰蓝色的眼中她看到了同类的狡黠，她忽然想要认识17岁的德拉科。</p><p>今天的德拉科23岁，梅达今日经历的深思他已深思无数次，没有经历的战争他业已经历了，他的血管尚且沸腾着，他的灵魂却已染上迟暮和坟墓的气息。</p><p>“我还能再见到你们吗？（德语）”梅达强行扯动嘴角，假装自己没有问出告别的话。</p><p>“我恐怕不能了。（德语）”德拉科说。</p><p>梅达似乎想到了什么，率先扭头对哈利高声说：“我说，我还能再见到你们吗？”</p><p>“当然了。”哈利微笑起来，同样蹲到梅达面前。</p><p>“当然了。”梅达对德拉科说，他轻轻笑了一声，低垂眼睫似乎默许了一切的走势。</p><p>3.<br/>“你就这么让她一个人去医院？”哈利单手叉腰，目送梅达独自远去，“我们胸前的克里特徽章没有使你良心作痛？毕竟你才是那个恨不得穿工作服睡觉的人。”</p><p>“你想说什么？”德拉科双眼探究地望向他，内心已预料到即将到来的质问。</p><p>“你到底想做什么？告诉我。”哈利靠近德拉科，眉心紧紧皱在一起，每当他这样做时，那张端正的脸上就会给人更多压迫感。</p><p>德拉科并没有被吓到，他迈步径直走入树林，哈利跟在他身后：“你不打算现在跟我说？”</p><p>“我只是在想从哪里和你说起。”</p><p>“从一切的源头。”</p><p>“好吧……哈利，你对计划是怎么看的？”德拉科继续向前走，没有停，“你曾经参与过一个了不起的计划，邓布利多是个伟大的计划人，我没有侮辱他的意思，一定程度上我还因他做出的计划感到钦佩。”</p><p>哈利对话题怎么拐到这上面的很困惑：“在那个计划中，我需要赴死。”</p><p>德拉科此时此刻像听见了浩大的丧钟，树林的荫蔽下他停步，转身宁静地注视哈利：“我也身处一个计划，而我和你的角色没有不同。”</p><p>哈利蓦然瞳孔睁大：“你说你是要……”<br/>对视的瞬间他有万语千言，德拉科的眼神如此坚决而熟悉，如同七年级赴死的哈利揽镜自照，他在镜子另一面看到德拉科不无二致、似坚冰顽石的眼神，他曾在湖水与坚冰的映照中见过无数次。</p><p>所以他说不出话。</p><p>“普通人无法对抗魔力暴动的徘徊者，因此克里特设置了特别项目，”德拉科叹了口气，“一种特制的手环，它可以短暂压制魔力的暴动，但它并不会化解，它累积存贮魔力，如果不在合适的时间取下，无数的魔力被手环压缩在……”</p><p>“你会被自己的魔力烧死，”哈利颤抖着说，“你从来没有痊愈，你把自己永远卡在了发育期！”</p><p>“用来交换徘徊者强大的魔力。”德拉科冷静地补充。</p><p>“你疯了，”哈利几乎脚下不稳，踉跄了一下，“有什么办法可以救你。”</p><p>德拉科微微皱眉，似乎因计划的打乱感到困扰，可他依然说了实话：“灵魂伴侣的结合。”</p><p>“如果我们没有彼此接受，灵魂伴侣的结合不成功，你会直接被我的魔力烧死，”德拉科说，“我不会让你死。”</p><p>“那我为什么要看着你死，我可以救你！”哈利说。</p><p>德拉科深深叹了一口气：“克里特不会允许你回去救我，我的死亡对他们来讲或许只算工伤，但克里特将被救世主的死亡击垮，他们架起了屏障，你不能再移形换影回去。”</p><p>哈利感到头重脚轻：“这就是你的目的，把我带出来？”</p><p>“你还是想和我一起回去？”德拉科微微侧头询问，“为什么你可以这么轻易为一个人冒险呢？”</p><p>“可我确实喜欢你，”哈利后知后觉自己把什么说出口，但此刻已没有退路，“我知道这很唐突，但我很清楚我的想法，我们能成功结合。”</p><p>德拉科眼神阴鸷：“你觉得，你可以做不畏生死的救世主？”他猛地向前跨出一步，一把按住哈利的手臂，二人的火焰印记立刻搅动旋转起来，像同一片云朵再度融合，像分隔的版块合为一片大陆。</p><p>灵魂的颤栗好似风暴般掀起，哈利脑海中闪过无数景象，他再次回到德拉科车祸的那天深夜，他的手臂如同火烧般疼痛，他孤身面对众人的谩骂，他在月夜狂奔离乡，徘徊者锋利的魔力刀剑割伤他的肩胛，下一秒他又被自身狂暴的魔力恢复如初。场景一转，他被推下悬崖，空气的尖啸和极度恐惧中他伸出双手，红色的魔力蔓延至他全身，于是他学会了空中移形换影。</p><p>这些都是德拉科，是如此接近死亡的德拉科。</p><p>哈利心脏紧缩，像一朵黄昏的花朵，又大口呼出肺部的空气，他瞳孔缩小，额头滑落冷汗，德拉科松开了他。</p><p>“你还是惧怕死亡，”德拉科下结论般说道，“又怎么可能跨越死亡来救我呢？”</p><p>“或许你不相信，哈利……我感激过你，在我最初获得这份力量的时候，因为它来源于你。”</p><p>哈利晃晃脑袋试图清醒，却因德拉科的话勾出一个模糊的影子，那时的德拉科在想些什么？</p><p>他被巨大的力量青睐，他获得了少年时代就期盼的天资，他以为自己终于有了扬眉吐气的资本，于是狂喜和复仇的火焰烧到他身上，他通过德拉科阴险的思绪，意识到这个人曾经想做的事。</p><p>“我感到无所不能，无论发生什么，这份力量都会庇佑我，哪怕只是很短暂的时间。我可以让所有曾看不起我的人付出代价，我可以杀死阿兹卡班的几个食死徒，我可以将父亲救出来，我也可以冲进你家里跟你决斗。”</p><p>“我以为我过去只是因为缺乏力量，所以很多恶事我不敢去做，因为害怕我无法收场，那一刻我意识到我能伤害我想伤害的任何人，我能报复我想报复的任何人，但同样在魔力赐予我的那一刻，我忽然不想这样做了。”</p><p>他幡然领悟到了，仅仅是复仇或杀死几个人，无法弥补他失去的一切尊严，他不能从人们的恐惧中得到认可。</p><p>“哈利，你在火场拯救我的时候，也就诅咒了我，我再也不能当一个纯粹的恶人，却不是因为我懦弱胆小。”德拉科眼中闪过哀伤。</p><p>所以他没有这样做，他远远地离开，他拷问自己的内心：我究竟想成为一个怎样的人？</p><p>“你来到克里特，是因为你想做好人？”哈利找回了自己的声音。</p><p>“不，”德拉科苦笑着摇摇头，“我从来不是个好人，我做这些事最初的原因都是我想重新得到人们的认可，你可以说我虚荣，但我就是这样的人。”</p><p>德拉科是如此矛盾的一个人，他不想杀人，可也无意救人；他并非生来就有金子般的心，可他在巨大的力量蛊惑面前，他感到黯然神伤，被力量吞噬的同时，他却也驾驭它不去作恶；他或许对未来迷茫，但他已学会不在黑暗中流泪与自弃，他从来深信自己的价值；在他还没有一个坚定的真理可追时，他也为同他一样痛苦的人指明自己走过的道路；他始终在思考，尽管他本意不是去帮助别人，可其他的旅人却也踩过他的脚印，得到了指引。</p><p>他的心只是一颗凡人的心。</p><p>“你原本只想救你自己，却因此救了更多的人。”哈利说。</p><p>德拉科久久没有言语，他侧对哈利站立树荫尽头的光明里，爆裂的阳光下他的面目无悲无喜，哈利站在阴影中与他界限分明，如同接受德拉科精心设计的保护。</p><p>德拉科最终扭过头：“所以我决心再多救一个，看这儿，哈利。”</p><p>他伸手为哈利指出方向：“我已经通知你的朋友来那儿接你，从这里向南走，一直走，跨过这片树林和灌木，远离克里特的耳目，远离我，你将看到蔚蓝的日内瓦湖，来到湖边，听我说，再度回到你的乡土起航吧。”</p><p>德拉科接过了哈利的力量，接过了与哈利相似的命运。他们的立场不尽相同，高尚与卑微也不该作为评价的标准，性格的迥异给了他们完全不同的出发点，但他们最终还是走到一样的道路，选择独自死亡。</p><p>德拉科眨眨眼，此时他手腕上的黑色手环因为高温开始碎裂，化为细小的漆黑粉尘与颗粒，被魔力禁锢在德拉科周围浮动，德拉科想起什么似的，伸手取下哈利胸前的双蛇与闪电的徽章，轻轻一捏，徽章在高温中熔化成不规则的铁块，冒着火花掉到地面。</p><p>他眯起眼睛顽皮地看哈利一眼：“别担心，一点小伎俩而已。”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>德拉科不答反问：“现在几点了？”</p><p>哈利挥出时间咒，18：00的银白字样飘在空中，光线后的德拉科被照亮，他最终回答了哈利的问题：“定时门钥匙。”</p><p>德拉科卷入阳光的旋涡，消失不见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 破咒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08：破咒</p><p>1.<br/>哈利心急如焚，德拉科把他一个人丢在了瑞士边境，安排哈利的朋友来日内瓦湖接他回英国，可德拉科本人究竟被门钥匙带去了哪里？这之后的事该怎么办？</p><p>哈利捏紧下巴，在树林的尽头来回踱步，脑中飞快思考着对策，从德拉科的话中他已经知道克里特对他关闭了通道，他不能再移形换影回去，寻求爱德华他们的帮助。他一边心里痛骂德拉科把他排除在外，又无计可施，盛夏的暑气并未被临近的日内瓦湖吹散，反而凝结成他额头豆大的汗珠。</p><p>与此同时，他杂乱心绪的天花板上悬挂着德拉科的那句话：“你还是惧怕死亡，又怎么能跨越死亡来救我呢？”</p><p>那句话揭示了什么真理，哈利暂时想要忽略它，却不料越是为自己壮胆，这句话越要蹦出来，如同幽灵般挥之不去。就像第一个指出地球是圆形的人，就像飞过乱吼兽群的一只白鸽，尽管被多数人否认，但那句话蕴含的事实就是：没有人不怕死。</p><p>他能为德拉科克服这点吗？或者说，他应该这样做吗？</p><p>为一个人冒被魔力烧死的危险，哪怕他们之间的感情尚不明朗？即使是多年的夫妇，面对死亡的威胁尚且需慎重考虑，德拉科与他相处不过几个月，他们应该如此莽撞吗？</p><p>但不论是否有完美的答案，哈利明白，自己绝不会无动于衷。</p><p>正当他无路可走之时，周围空气响起爆裂的撕扯声，哈利警觉地后退一步摆出攻击的姿态，在他看清来人后，他睁大了双眼。</p><p>“爱德华？！”</p><p>2.<br/>“哈利你还记得吗？你们第一次在悬崖触摸印记，龙焰里那次？德拉科那时曾经说过，如果你想要离开，我会保证你的安全。”爱德华说。</p><p>“我倒是希望他不要在这种事上这么细心，”哈利声音沉闷，“那么爱德华，你是怎么看的？你觉得我们就该离开瑞士，放任德拉科被带去什么地方独自死亡？”</p><p>爱德华作为他们俩的朋友，这句话狠狠伤害了他，他皱眉握紧了拳头：“我既然答应了德拉科，起码要帮他办到一件事。”</p><p>“爱德华，我知道灵魂伴侣的事了，”哈利捏住爱德华的肩膀，“现在只有我们能帮他，带我去找他，德拉科需要我们。”</p><p>爱德华愕然，迟疑了一会问道：“你想好了吗？想好了要和他结合？要知道，如果你们失败了，不仅德拉科会死，你也会被他的魔力烧死。”</p><p>树荫在哈利鼻梁投下一块暗沉的剪影，使他看上去带有傲罗的肃然：“我有了一些猜测，但我不确定德拉科会不会听我的。”</p><p>“总之，”哈利笑了笑，轻快地拍了下爱德华的肩膀，示意他带路，“必须试了才知道。”</p><p>3.<br/>他们移形换影刚刚抵达目的地——黑龙休憩山崖下的湖区——就被防护魔法阵弹飞了出去，爱德华也没能幸免，他们脚尖还没触碰地面就被一股凶狠霸道的力量甩到灌木丛中。</p><p>哈利浑身酸痛，可见克里特哪怕用上一些必要手段，也要阻止救世主贸然送死，要不是德拉科现在确实需要一个救世主，他更情愿让这点名声去见鬼。</p><p>他的手臂撞断了一颗小树，手底垫着木屑和枝干，他感觉站不起来，动不了，不远处传来爱德华的呼救声，哈利半眯着眼，感觉那声音时远时近，如同水下的人听取岸上的动静，他侧过头，绿色的双眼注视湖泊头顶的太阳，德拉科正在湖水的中心，太阳的注视下，他眼周的汗渍微微反光，哈利伸出手去抓握太阳。</p><p>光芒从他掌心流逝，他听到自己粗重的呼吸和喘气，接着，他看到鲜红如血的手环。</p><p>“一种特制的手环，它可以短暂压制魔力的暴动，但它不会化解，它累积储存魔力……”记忆里的德拉科忽闪，说出这句话。</p><p>哈利深吸一口气，眨动眼皮上的汗珠，他想要做一件惊人的事，一件或许伟大、或许非凡，但蠢不可耐的事。如果有谁问他究竟是在何时彻底确认自己的心意，那么就是此刻，他体内年轻的激情重新焕发生机，再度将他变得容易冒险，哪怕他终有一天化为灰烬、功亏一篑，他也可以说因为这一刻，为了德拉科他尽了全力。</p><p>哈利张开手指，手环扩张圆周，从他的手上取下，朝明日飘浮飞去。</p><p>他的下一声呼吸还未从肺部吐出，手环完全脱离他的皮肤时，一场突如其来的地震从指间爆裂开来，他像被一道闪电击中，滚滚热浪如同厚积薄发的火山迸发岩浆，他肉眼可见一股深红色的魔力如同一双大手，把他从地面托起，如狂风卷地荡平了周围的灌木和废墟。</p><p>他的肉体被修补，他的精神颤栗清醒，他断骨重连，接纳这股如此强大的力量。</p><p>德拉科说得没错，这股力量非同凡响，握持它使人感到轻盈充实，它能化利剑，亦可作拐杖，它庇佑着德拉科和哈利。</p><p>现在，是时候让它发挥真正的作用了。</p><p>哈利信手招来两只取下的手环，隔空一推，送进爱德华怀中：“先替我们保管一下。”</p><p>然后他正视前方的目的地，德拉科所在的湖泊周围被巨大的蓝色防护罩笼住，为了防止德拉科死时的魔力流窜伤人，或者被麻瓜看到，如果要接近德拉科，必须打开防护罩。</p><p>哈利走近观察，仔细看上去那几乎是由冰块垒砌的围墙，他将手放在防护罩上，感到一股斥力试图推远他，但他压过了那份防护罩本身的推力，他念：“火焰熊熊。”</p><p>赤红的火焰一圈圈从他的掌心荡漾开去，沉寂的冰墙像纸片般被熔断，一个足以他通行的豁口出现了，他发出的魔力如同一道红色的箭直直射入防护罩内，穿过湛蓝湖泊，浅白水雾，最终像被透明的墙壁拦截，消散在德拉科的背后。</p><p>德拉科脊背一动，回头来看他。</p><p>那是一种极其复杂的眼神。德拉科半身没入湖水降温，抬头越过石子浅滩，看到依然找到自己的哈利。一开始德拉科双目睁大，看上去震惊极了，很快，震惊演变成了愤怒，接着烧红他的眼眶，好似他无限委屈，好像莫名松了口气，好像在说“太好了”，好像他正期待着有人冲破重重险阻，哪怕是他自己的阻挠来救他。</p><p>哈利被这个眼神击中，狂奔下山坡，小心翼翼迈入湖水中，逐渐走近德拉科，让湖水浸透他半身的衣服，淹没他的身体就和德拉科一样。自己是想要来救德拉科的，而这个眼神足以说明一切不是徒劳。</p><p>“嘿，来这儿，我在这儿。”哈利趟过湖水，走到德拉科所在的湖心，牵起德拉科的手，后者难得没有拒绝。</p><p>“什么都不能阻止你出风头，对吗？”德拉科探头调侃道，“可你现在来有什么用呢？我好不了了，我会死，我不想你跟着我死。”</p><p>“那就逃跑吧。”哈利说。</p><p>“从哪里逃跑。”德拉科说</p><p>“从别人的眼光里，”哈利微笑说，“你不需要去讨好任何人，不需要去得到所有人的认可，德拉科，你的道歉已经足够了。如果你真的是我的灵魂伴侣，能够从我的眼中看到你自己，你就会发现你如今是个多么值得爱的人，我真想让你明白，和你在一起的每天都是一场崭新的历险，即使我们了解彼此那么多。”</p><p>哈利曾经历过一场艰苦的跋涉，他闭上眼睛，思考着，他不会再让他爱的人重又走一遍那条路：“我们曾经面临类似的选择，7年级我曾经想，如果我可以毫无顾忌地逃跑就好了，如果战争可以不需要我在那儿就好了，那时我很期待有个强大的人安排妥当，然后对我说我可以离开。”</p><p>“现在我想对你这样说，你可以不顾一切地离开，你不用死，我会陪着你。”说出这番话，哈利心中如同放下一块巨石，好像完成了一个他年少时期盼已久的梦想。</p><p>德拉科的表情告诉他，这也是德拉科想要听到的。</p><p>“但是，我怎么才能确定我们可以成功结合，我不会害死你呢？”</p><p>“你都在思考这个问题了，难道还不够在乎我吗？是谁非要把我带去洛桑啊？”</p><p>德拉科发出一声闷笑。</p><p>“不瞒你说，”哈利耸耸肩，好似一点都不在意似的，然后低下头来和德拉科额头相抵，“直到现在我也不够确定，我们是不是足够爱彼此，爱到死亡矢志不移，可我完全相信的是，我们一样期待我们拥有一个共同走下去的未来，尽管我们现在还没有陷入热恋，还不确定……”</p><p>“我想保留我们相爱的可能性，起码未来是不可预知的。”德拉科说。</p><p>未来是不可预知的，它可以糟糕透顶，它也可以美妙绝伦，可如果他们死在今日，就连一个探索未来的可能都要失去，为了一个美好的期盼，为了一个值得希冀的明天，此时此刻他们可以鼓起勇气，挑战灵魂伴侣的考验。</p><p>“所以给我一个机会？”哈利说，眨眨眼，“遇到你之后我一直觉得，真爱故事都是骗人的。”</p><p>德拉科哼哼一声：“那当然，从来没有天生契合的两个人，但是……”</p><p>真爱是一种牺牲，一种磨合，是愿意接受不美好，接受不确定，包容胆怯和虚荣，却对未来抱有希望的选择，它是忍受，是人工的造物，并非上天注定，反而是个人的选择，和编年的刻痕。</p><p>“像你说的，给我们一个机会。”德拉科说。</p><p>哈利会心一笑，双手握紧德拉科的手环，咔嚓一声，那双禁锢他的手环碎裂开了。</p><p>如同太阳风暴从水底升起，湖水如漩涡从他们相拥的地方升腾，水珠接触他们周围的一瞬间气化，湖鱼腾跃，阳光折射，围墙内火焰如同日冕流传出优雅的轨迹，凝聚成一颗明亮的火球。</p><p>就在这一刻，靠近克里特的山坡迎来了访客，鲜嫩绿草拂过梅达的膝盖。她从日内瓦的航船上临时返回，她曾得到过德拉科的意见，最后时分，她想要信任他走过的地方。</p><p>所以她来到这里，梅达搭手远瞻，遥远的地方爆发出一阵耀眼的金红色光芒，绚烂夺目，却并不伤人，光芒吹起温暖的风掠过她脚下的草坪，令她感到如同趟过温泉，那光芒的力量连一株新生的蓓蕾也不摧折，它只是温和而明艳的。</p><p>梅达想起了哈利与德拉科，想起他们不尽相同，想起他们的爱情，这世上有人把这样互相砥砺的人称为我的真爱，比如半身，比如双生火焰，比如——</p><p>天作之合。</p><p>她张开双臂迎接暖风，有幸见证一颗太阳的诞生。</p><p>END</p><p>番外可能会有车，分级先这样吧，如果写了会发上来再改掉分级。<br/>感谢你看到这里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>